


Make it Real

by FujoshiModeActivated (NerwenT)



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Host Clubs, Kind of soft Type, M/M, TharnType AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerwenT/pseuds/FujoshiModeActivated
Summary: Tharn is the number one host of the Contract Host club 'Princes Palace'. He's better known as Mew. Desperately needing money led him to sell his freedom for years, working every night entertaining clients and patrons.One night, he's requested by a mysterious young, rich patron. His main request? "I want to feel as if you are really my lover."Will Tharn be able to keep it simple or will he succumb to those round eyes and soft, pink lips?
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 119
Kudos: 419





	1. Meeting you

**Author's Note:**

> So, this occurred to me a few days ago and I was actually planning on using it for other two fandoms, but then I thought about TharnType and believe it fitted perfectly. Hopefully I'm right!

“Are you reserved for tonight?” His friend Lhong asked. 

“Not as far as I know,” Tharn replied while he unbuttoned his shirt a bit more, trying to decide what looked best with his black suit tonight. 

“Wanna go scout the floor? Maybe we’ll find a couple of friends.” Lhong always wanted to do this, and Tharn didn’t blame him, but he also wanted his friend to start putting a bit more effort into getting his own clients instead of relying on Tharn for it. 

Tharn, or mostly known as Mew in the bar, was the number one host of the Princes Palace club. His dashing smile, great body, and seductive voice had earned him that title quite quickly, to the envy of most.

Princes Palace was a contract club. There were host clubs in which you worked as a regular part-time or full-time job, but a contract host club was different. You signed off your freedom for a certain amount of time in exchange for a loan. Of course, not everyone could get it‒you needed to comply with whatever requirements they needed. Taller than 1.80 cm, no tattoos, no previous criminal record, comply with a semi-annual health-check, etc, etc. Each club had their own set or rules, and you followed them or found yourself on the streets...or worse. 

Tharn hadn’t had any other option; his family had needed that money desperately, and he was lucky enough that the boss of Princes Palace was one of the fair ones. Strict and kind of an asshole, yes, but fair. His loan meant he had to stay in the club for ten years, earning minimum wage or only the tips his clients might leave him. 

A host club survived off of purchases: drinks, meals, and a host’s time. 

A host survived off of tips, gifts, and his body. 

It wasn’t allowed on the premises, but more often than not, the highest ranking hosts would get calls from their patrons to meet outside. Anything that happened then would be treated with the utmost discretion, and if the host happened to suddenly have better clothes, a brand name watch, or a new pair of Mango Mojito shoes, no one would say a thing. 

Tharn was coveted; the regulars always wanted his attention; the patrons seeked to gain his favor, and the newbies drooled in envy over not having enough money to keep him with them. He was grateful for it‒if he wasn’t number one, he wouldn't be able to get the tips he needed to survive daily. It was a tough job, tiring, demanding...and he had had his heart broken, at first. Only once, after that, he learned his lesson. 

Leaving the changing room with Lhong, he went to the main room to wait for the start of his shift, and then the boss came down. They all gathered to listen for who would be the ones going to private rooms and who had been reserved for the night. After the boss called five names, he finished with Tharn’s own, which surprised him. 

“Mew, you’ve been requested and reserved for tonight. Come with me.” 

“Didn’t you say you were free?” Lhong looked a bit affronted by the news. 

“I was; I didn’t know I had been reserved. I’ll let you know who it was, okay?” 

Going up the stairs, Tharn was about to enter the reserved VIP room they had for patrons when the boss stopped him. 

“Look...this patron is a bit different, so you need to bring your A-game.” 

“How so?” He was now intrigued. 

“I just got paid enough money to cover six months of your debt. And all of that in exchange for having absolute discretion.” Tharn’s eyes bulged out of their sockets. Six months! “Yes, just as you hear. So, no talking to anyone about who he is, no trying to find out what he does, no contacting him after tonight, and most importantly, make him feel like it’s real.” 

“Real?” 

“Yeah, he’s one of those that wants the boyfriend fantasy or something.” 

“Wait... _ he? _ ” Princes Palace was a heterosexual contract club. That, of course, didn’t stop the gay staff, like Tharn, from sometimes fooling around with the male customers who they knew also played for their team. It was easy money. However, he had just realized the fact that his boss was openly offering him to a male patron. 

“Yes, he’s a young guy, very handsome and he asked for our number one. You’re gay, right?” Tharn looked a bit uncomfortable about it. He didn’t have any issues accepting his sexual orientation, but he just thought it best to keep it hidden while working as a host. “I don’t care if you don’t like boobs, Kirigun. I only care that you make money, and you do. Now, tell me right now if I’m wrong, and I’ll go look for Khao.” 

“No, it’s okay. I’m- I’m good. I can do this.” 

“Okay, then. He’s inside. Don’t fuck it up.” 

That was as close to a ‘good luck’ that Tharn was gonna get from the boss. 

In front of the door, he squared his shoulders, exhaled a quick breath, and put on his business smile before entering the room. 

“Good evening. I was told to come looking for you, sir.” There was a tall guy-quite tall, probably taller than him-standing at the end of the room, looking out the window. When he turned around, Tharn’s smile almost faltered. 

_ ‘Very handsome guy’? That’s selling it short!  _

Black raven hair, big round eyes, soft, golden skin, and lips that were so full, Tharn was sure he could bite for days. The suit he was wearing was definitely tailor-made, fitting like a glove and showing off that this guy had money.

“Yes. They tell me you are the number one host of this place?”  _ Definitely young _ . Not that his voice was too high, but it had a quality of youth. 

“I am, sir. You may call me Mew.”

“Mew...as in the sound a cat makes?” His frown was truly adorable. 

“No, not exactly, but that’s the name I go by here.” 

“I understand. Would you like to take a seat?” 

“Thank you.” 

The VIP office was a tastefully decorated room. Plush rugs, comfortable sofas and loveseats, a minibar, and several lamps to give it a soft glow. This was a separate place reserved only for very important patrons. 

Once they were both sitting in front of each other, the handsome guy started talking. 

“I have a set of...requirements I would like for you to follow. If any of these make you uncomfortable or you think that you can’t comply, please, let me know immediately. Is that okay?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“First of all, don’t call me ‘sir’. I’m not that old. I’m Type.” 

“Okay, Type krub.” 

“Second, you are not to speak about this with anybody. Anyone that asks, just say it was a random patron.” 

Tharn nodded. He could do that; he knew how much some customers valued their privacy. 

“Third, if I do or say something that you don’t like, you can say it. Don’t stay quiet just because I’m a paying customer.” 

Tharn nodded again. 

“Fourth, and most important of all” Tharn saw him take a pause for the first time. Type looked away from his eyes, and his frown deepened, making Tharn a bit curious about what this request might be, “you are to make me forget this is something I paid for. I want to feel as if you are really my lover.” 

He was kind of expecting that, but he wanted to be clear as well. 

“Well, I-”

“I don’t mean like anything creepy! Just- How can I say this?”

“Nong Type, I- Can I call you that?” The guy nodded. “I have no issues with anything you just said. I just wanted to let you know that I um...I don’t sell myself. I can give you the fantasy, the experience, but I won’t kiss you or fuck you. If that’s your endgame, I thought it best to tell you now.” 

Tharn was a bit speechless at the blush that suddenly took hold of the young man’s features. His ears were deep red, same as his cheeks. He could even see his neck starting to pink up. His eyes were looking everywhere except him, which made Tharn relax a bit. 

This guy, he was like a kid. Perhaps he just wanted to feel loved? It wouldn’t be the first time someone paid money trying to find out if he was really gay, wanting to see what it felt like to hang out with another man without the consequences of having the information and his feelings thrown back in his face the next day. 

Tharn had done this before, outside of the premises, of course, and he had been happy to help, sharing whatever knowledge he had to confused young men who were really struggling with accepting themselves. Other times, it was someone who knew what they liked but couldn’t say it out loud, and those times, it had been a bit more fun. But also hurtful. And Tharn had learned the hard way that you can’t give away your feelings. To do so...can destroy you. 

_ It almost destroyed me.  _

“I don’t expect you to sell your body to me, just your time.” When Type spoke again, Tharn paid attention. He was sincere, he could tell. He had money but wasn’t openly flaunting it, at least not yet. So, he smiled and nodded before offering his hand to seal the deal. 

“Then, I believe, Nong Type, we have an agreement.” 

  
  


Type made him curious. This should’ve been his first red flag. 

* * *

  
  


Tharn quickly went back to the locker. Type had told him he would probably not come back as he had him for 24 hours, so he would send him back to his place or anywhere he felt comfortable returning to. 

Taking his wallet, charger and phone, he applied some more deodorant and was deciding on whether to put on more cologne or not, when Lhong came in. 

“So? Where are you going?”

“I don’t know yet.” 

“Is she hot? Do you think she might want a threesome?” Lhong wiggled his eyebrows. 

“I don’t think that’s what she wants. And you know I don’t do that.”

“Even better for me. When they’re frustrated about not getting any from you they want it from me.”

“That’s not healthy, Lhong.” Tharn rolled his eyes at him. 

“Well, then, what are you going to be?” 

“An escort. You know, someone to show the friends.” 

“That’s it?” Tharn hummed in agreement after checking his hair one last time. “Do you know if she’ll be back? Come on, man. Throw me a bone here!” 

“Lhong, I don’t know why you need me to do that. You’re very handsome and easy-going. I know for a fact you have your regulars. We both have more than enough work.” 

“Yeah, I have regulars, but you have patrons.” 

“It’s just a lucky strike. You’ll see, in a couple of months I’ll be the one staying here and watching you being whisked away by the older ladies.” 

“Ohhhh, she’s an old lady, then? Cougar? Divorced? Rich?” 

“Can’t say much about it, sorry.” 

“Come on! We always share this kind of stuff. Don’t be mean.” Lhong whined while taking his arm, preventing him from leaving. 

“Gotta go, you big baby. I’ll see you tomorrow, na?” 

Lhong huffed at seeing his attempts lead him nowhere and watched Tharn leave with a smile he hadn’t seen in some time. 

  
  


✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

Tharn found himself in a car that truly looked like it belonged in a spy movie. 

“So, Nong Type, what is it that you do?” 

“Just managing the family business. International relations, if you will. What about you?” Tharn gave him a look that made Type want to kick himself. “Of course...uh-”

“Don’t fret.” He smiled. It was easy to tease him. “I’m working at Princes Palace, but I’m also an engineer. I finished university and was studying for my master’s degree.” 

“Wow…” Tharn was pleased that Type looked genuinely impressed. “Is Engineering hard?”

“Why? Gonna give it a try?” 

“No way, I don’t like math. I prefer languages.” 

“Well, I love math and calculations, but I can’t with languages. Would rather do a thesis on the origin of the number zero than study languages.” 

“ _ Langues pourrait être amusant, tu saia? _ ” Type asked in fluent French, raising an eyebrow. 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! If that isn’t hot, I don’t know what is! _

“Um…” He blinked quickly. “No idea what you just said, but yes.” 

“Yes?” 

“With a voice and an accent like that? Yes, to anything.” He nodded his agreement and saw Type blushing a bit, fighting back a smile. 

“I could have asked you to jump off a cliff right now.”

“But you didn’t.” 

“How would you know?” 

“You didn’t.” Tharn smirked and threw in his bedroom eyes, which worked.

“Stop looking at me like that.” 

“Whatever you say. Where are we going, by the way?” 

“Shopping. I’ll get you some clothes.” 

“Am I not dressed correctly? You could’ve told me. I would’ve tried to find something that fit wherever you’re planning to take me.” 

“If you don’t like it, we don’t have to go.” 

Was he trying to be cute? This couldn’t be how he normally was, was it? 

“N’Type, do you have a girlfriend?” 

“Why would I have a girlfriend?”

“Boyfriend?”

Tharn saw his expression hardening, and he looked outside the window. “You think if I had a boyfriend I would be looking for a host?” 

“It has happened before; you wouldn’t be the first.” 

“Well, I don’t. Happy?” He snapped back. “What, you don’t want to be somebody else’s bitch?”

Tharn was a bit surprised to hear such crassness from such a pretty mouth but took it in stride, for that wasn’t the worst he’d heard in his career. “I just don’t like drama” was his only answer, and then he, too, looked outside the window. 

The city lights were pretty; the only thing he missed was seeing the stars at night. Thanya loved to see stars, to talk about constellations and myths written about them. Perhaps, he could sneak a call in-

“I’m sorry,” a murmur was heard, and Tharn turned around to see if he had heard right. “I have a dirty mouth, I’ve been told that hundreds of times. So, I’m sorry if I offended you somehow.” 

“It’s okay, I-”

“I asked you to tell me if there was anything I did or said that you didn’t like.”

“I know. But you haven’t said anything that I haven’t heard before. I’m just a host, providing a service for a wealthy customer. I can’t even begin to compare to you, right?” Okay,  _ that _ had come out as petty. Maybe he did care. “I’m so-”

“Don’t sell yourself short. You were studying for your master’s degree when most people would stop at a bachelor’s degree. Bet you’re smart, too. How did you place in the national exam?”

“Uhh…” 

“Come on, tell me.” 

“...First.”

“See? Don’t underestimate yourself. Whatever reason drove you to this path, belongs only to you. Don’t let anyone put you down for it.” 

Tharn was, once again, shocked by this guy. “Who are you?” 

They looked at each other for a few seconds, until Type sighed and stuck out his hand. 

“We have done this the wrong way, haven’t we? I’m Type Thiwat Phawattakun. Nice to meet you, Mew.” 

As Tharn’s hand touched Type’s, his tongue ran out before his brain. “I’m Tharn Thara Kirigun.” Type’s eyes showed he wasn’t expecting that bit of information, and Tharn was starting to regret it. Rule number 3: No names. It made it easier when you had to-

_ Holy shit, he smiled!  _

Permanent-frowned-eyebrows Type Thiwat was smiling at him, and it did things to his stomach. 

“Tharn,” he tested the name, and the owner of it was thankful to his parents for giving it to him, “it suits you.” Tharn could only nod. “And, don’t worry. Not a chance an angry lover, or ex-lover for that matter, will interrupt us or make a scene tonight.”

“I didn’t ask because of that.” 

“Then?” 

“I just can’t believe no one has swept you off your feet. Don’t you have friends? They must be blind.” Tharn meant it. It wasn’t a pick-up line or an empty compliment; Type was handsome and that was putting it mildly. The fire behind those eyes of his, but at the same time, the softness they could show…Like right now. Type had given a ‘hmm’ sound and turned his head to the window again, but there was no mistaking that blush. 

Tharn smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JHsgf82 for helping me editing this chapter! She's an amazing Everlark (Hunger Games) writer, go check out her works ;)  
> Thank you so much for reading! What do you think? Let me know in a comment ;)  
> Are you interested in knowing what else will happen? I have the ending in my head so I'll keep on writing to update soon.  
> See you!


	2. Noticing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with their date, Tharn and Type know a bit more about the other. When a third party seems interested in Type, Tharn's possessiveness will come out to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Tharn played on the music store
> 
> River flows in You - Yiruma: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7maJOI3QMu0
> 
> WhatChaRaWaLee - MewGulf: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHY9DtHLsRs
> 
> WhatChaRaWaLee - Guitar version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-qZNUzZ8GQ

“The blue color is the preferred one for this season. How do you like the fit?” 

Tharn was looking at himself in a three way mirror, wearing a blue Rajawongse Clothier suit. He was a bit afraid to even take a step, that’s how expensive this was. 

“It feels like silk…” He said to the man behind him. 

“Your dress shirt is actually Egyptian cotton, only the highest quality.” 

Tharn could tell, even if he didn’t know what the fabrics of what he was using were, he felt it against his skin like a living being, breathing in unison with him. 

The curtains drew to show him to Type, who was sitting and waiting to see the third suit he had tried on tonight.

“Blue is your color.” Tharn heard him say. “How do you like it?”

“It’s amazing.”

“That’s what you said of the other two suits.”

“That’s because they were.” 

“Well, which one did you like best.”

“The one you like the best on me.” He winked and cue the blush, although just a minor one on Type’s cheeks. 

While Type turned around to discuss the payment, Tharn took another peek at himself in the mirrors. 

He looked good. 

He wasn’t that much of a vain person but he took care of himself. He didn’t have money for a gym, but he knew his routine from before and had some weights, that’s all he needed to keep in shape. Having the minimum to live by also guaranteed living on a diet everyday. 

“Take this one, but you need to come tomorrow and bring it back.” 

“Sure.” 

“Tharn,” Type took a step closer to him, “this is not a rental suit, this is for you. But they usually need a week to get it done for you. These suits are special orders that never got picked up. Bring it so they can fit it to your measurements and then pick it up again. Okay?” 

Tharn felt himself smiling again, and not his business smile, which was what he normally used for these kind of occasions. Something stirred inside him when he took Type hands in his, making the younger guy open his eyes in surprise. 

“Thank you.” 

“Think nothing of it.” And there was that softness he was talking about. 

* * *

“How about a stroll?” Tharn suggested once they were out of the store. 

“A stroll? But we have the car.” Type looked at him as if he didn’t understand. 

“ _Shai_ , but wouldn’t a date be more romantic while walking down some streets? Just looking at vendors?” 

“D-Date?” 

“Hmm? Don’t you want to go on a date with me, Type…” He added a pout for good measure. 

“What a hassle you are. Alright, just let me tell Boat.” Tharn nodded and saw Type going happily to tell his driver their plans, who immediately got out of the car and went to follow, but Type stopped him. 

After a minute or so of discussing, it seemed like Type had won.

They started to discuss nothing, the fabric of the suits, the weather, they found common ground when they discovered they both played games. 

Although Tharn didn’t have but his phone and played more advanced games when other hosts invited him for lunch, he knew about them and so he and Type had a lot to discuss for a while. He discovered the younger man got serious immediately when defending his strategies and characters abilities and Tharn was happy to oblige. 

They were still discussing some game when something shiny caught Tharn’s eye and made his head turn. 

“What’s wrong?” He heard Type say and immediately chastised himself. He was on a date. 

“It’s nothing, I just thought it was a pretty guitar. Shall we go?” 

“No, wait. Let’s go inside.” 

“There’s no need, really…”

“I would like to see the instruments.” 

“Do you play?” Tharn saw him a bit uncomfortable and understood Type only wanted to go inside because of him. 

“Just move…” He practically pushed him. 

Tharn hadn’t felt this in a long time. The calm that invaded him when music surrounded him. 

Some slow jazz piece could be heard in the background when a clerk came to them. 

“May I help you, gentlemen?” 

“We’re just watch-” Tharn started to say, but Type interrupted him.

“We would like to test some instruments. Is that possible?”

“Yes, there is a selection oven here that you may play for testing purposes.” He took them to a corner in which there was a piano keyboard, a battery, some guitars, drums… “If you feel you need some help, please don’t hesitate to call me.” 

He quickly made himself scarce and Type went to take a seat and waved a hand at Tharn. “Well? What are you waiting for? Go at it…”

Tharn didn’t have to be told twice and quickly went to the piano. He couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lungs at being able to play some notes again. Just some scales at first, to make his fingers remember what it was like, and then a simple tune…

He looked back at Type who had been looking at him with a small smile on his lips, but as soon as he was caught staring, he fake coughed and turned his head to appreciate the instruments around him. 

_He is so cute._

Tharn decided to play a bit and went for a classic. River Flows in You of Yiruma. He made a few mistakes, but he still got it. It really felt good. 

He heard applause when he finished. Surprised, he looked at the store clerk, what seemed to be the store manager and Type. 

“Mister, you play beautifully. Did you take lessons?” The older man asked him. 

“I did, many years ago. My mom made us siblings learn an instrument.” 

“Seems that you have a lot of talent. Please, feel free to play as long as you want and call us if you decide on an instrument.” Both he and the clerk did a _wai_ and left him alone again. 

A bit embarrassed at the praise, he turned to Type. 

“Should we go now?” 

“Why? They just gave you _carte blanche_ to play whatever you want, so do it.” Tharn didn’t know French, though he was sure he had said they gave him full authority, but that wasn’t the issue here. 

“Don’t speak so much French.” 

“Why?” Type looked confused. 

“Is sexy as hell and it makes me feel a tickle when you do it.” He was sure that Type wasn’t alone in the blushing department this time, he felt his cheeks getting warmer. 

“Shut up!” Type demanded, but Tharn saw it was shyness instead of annoyance. “Just go and play something else, okay?” 

“Okay, okay, you win.” He started peering around and then his eyes saw it. “Oh my god…” A Martin OM-45. Just there, sitting on the stand, waiting for someone to play it. What a treasure! 

Tharn was in a trance. He grabbed the guitar, a stool and sat down to tune it. He couldn’t know if he was completely right though so he asked for Type’s help. 

“Could you download a tuning app, please?”

“Excuse me?” 

“It’s been a while since I last tuned a guitar, so I want to make sure. Na…??” 

“Okay, okay, no need to pout. Jeez.” Type quickly gave him his phone so that Tharn could download one. 

“Come, sit here, you can help me tune it.” 

Type really didn’t know what he was supposed to do but he quickly discovered it was fairly simple. He just had to tell Tharn when the little circle was green. 

Turns out, he had tuned it almost perfectly, and soon he strummed the chords. He began to play a slow melody and had on a smile that made Type feel a flurry down in his belly. He quickly dismissed it and went to stand up but Tharn stopped him. 

“Where are you going? Don’t you want a song?” He winked. 

“Uhh…” Was his eloquent answer. 

“If you don’t want to...”

“I do!” Type clamped his mouth shut and looked away. “If you want to play that badly, I can listen.” 

Tharn shook his head with a chuckle and began strumming the chords again. 

“Thank you very much for coming here tonight. This is a bit of an improvised concert so I’m very glad all of my fans made it.” Type snorted at his words and Tharn's smile grew even more. “This is a very special song, for someone that didn’t make a request but I have a feeling they’ll like it…” 

The song was a very well known one, Type hadn’t heard it in a long time, but what surprised him even more than that skill Tharn had with yet another instrument, was his voice...Clear, melodic, heartfelt…

_I thank you today for looking after and loving me, from my heart, from now on, I have only you..._

They didn’t know it yet, but this was the first time both forgot Tharn was a host and Type was a patron. In the cozy store music, close together, a man dedicated a song to his date with a tender smile. 

_This song is for you, it’s yours, do you know?_

* * *

“So you didn’t go for the languages but for the instruments.” Type said while they slowly walked on the street. 

“Yeah, mom wanted an instrument, a martial art and a different language. I really sucked at the last so I made a promise to her to learn more than 2 instruments and my brother would learn more than 2 languages. We were all happy like that.”

“So you have a brother.” 

“An older brother and a younger sister.” 

“Really?” Type said, impressed. “Figures.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you have this caring side to you; must be from being an older brother.” 

“You think I’m caring?” Tharn nudged him with his shoulder. 

“And you also like to be pampered even if you don’t show it. Must be from being the baby of the house for some time.” Type pushed back making Tharn laugh. 

“True, true. What about you? Do you have siblings?” 

“I had an elder sister.” Tharn didn’t miss the past tense Type used when he mentioned her. “Are you hungry? I’m starving...There should be a good restaurant not too far from here. Let’s go back to the car.” 

Tharn agreed and didn’t ask more about Type’s sister. If he had a painful past, he could relate to that. After all, Thanya had also suffered for a long time…

The car took them to a very expensive looking restaurant, it made Tharn happy he was wearing the suit he had on. 

Once inside, there was a waiting list, but after Type talked with the hostess, they were immediately seen to a table in the back of the place. Nothing screamed private like a separated space within the same restaurant. 

“Here, they have very good food.” Type gave him the menu and Tharn quickly looked it over, deflating a bit when he realized this was a sushi restaurant. 

“Good evening, I’ll be your waitress this evening, my name is Puifai. Are you ready to order, gentlemen?” The girl said with a bright smile. 

“Yeah. I want a sashimi Deluxe set, spicy salmon salad and tuna sushi. Do you want rice?” Tharn felt he was going to be sick. Before he could reply though, Type kept going “You’re right, rice will make you feel full too quickly. Then, two miso soup and one serving of yam talay.”

The waitress giggled at Type and batted her eyelashes at him. 

“Anything for you sir?” She barely spared Tharn a glance. 

“Grilled mackerel, please.” He said returning the menu, but Type intercepted it. 

“Oy, I’m not done.” 

“You already asked for a lot, are you sure you’ll be able to eat it all?” 

“Don’t underestimate my appetite. Besides, you’ll eat too.” Type was about to ask for something else when Tharn couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

“I don’t eat raw food…” Type turned to look at him with an incredulous look in his eye. “Or spicy food…”

“Are you even Thai?” Type asked him. 

“I am...but I’ve never liked the texture and my tongue is very sensitive to spicy flavors. Sorry.” Tharn looked down. He really appreciated Type bringing him to such upscale restaurant and he was truly embarrassed at not being able to enjoy it with him. 

“Such a baby…” That voice made him steal a glance and he quickly smiled. Type was smiling too, but trying to hide it. His eyebrows tended to twitch a bit when he did that. “Alright, let’s just change the order.” 

Tharn’s smile was wide when he realized Type really meant it when he said to tell him if he disliked anything at all. He was about to take Type’s hand when a loud cough made him turn around to the waitress, who had stayed there throughout their exchange. 

_Really? Learn to read an atmosphere…_

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to confirm the order.” She said in a fake sweet voice and Tharn suddenly realized, this girl was hoping for something else. Well, she didn’t know just who she was trying to play with. 

“Type, babe? What would you like to change in the order?” 

Perhaps it was a wrong idea to say it just as Type had been sipping his water, or perhaps not, as he spat it all out on the waitress’ skirt. Tharn smirked. 

“I’m so sorry.” Type coughed out. 

“It’s okay, sir. Accidents happen…” Puifai tried to keep her smile intact.

_That should knock her down a few pegs._

After they finally set the order and went back to discussing movies, the banter returned. Tharn was determined to make Type laugh out loud, but he hadn’t managed yet. 

Their dishes arrived and Tharn tried to get Type to say ‘Ah…’ only to be quickly turned down, but he still didn’t give up. 

Type asked Tharn if he wanted dessert and he immediately agreed. He had a very sweet tooth so he was more than happy to ask for one. 

“Chocolate explosion on a strawberry paradise...Fancy.” Type said once he knew what Tharn had asked. 

“I love chocolate, I’d die for chocolate desserts.” Tharn smiled already tasting the heavenly chocolate he was sure they served in such a place.

“Dramatic much?” 

“You didn’t ask for one.” 

“I don’t like sweets.” 

“Are you serious? Who doesn’t like sweets?” 

“Me.” Type said aggressively and Tharn had already noticed this was his defense mechanism. If he was shy or embarrassed, then crassness was the answer. But he didn’t mind, he knew that younger man next to him was actually a huge ball of fluff deep inside. 

_Tsundere much?_

The dessert was brought by the hopeful waitress, and she placed it in front of Type. 

“The order is mine.” Tharn told her.

“Oh, excuse me.” She quickly set the plate in front of Tharn, who was actually a bit disappointed, this was simply a white chocolate dome. 

That was it. 

On a white dish with some dark chocolate swirls. Really, that was it? Still inspecting it, he heard the waitress again. “You’re not going to ask for any dessert, sir? I assure you I can offer something very sweet for you.” 

_Holy crap. Subtlety, girl, look it up on the dictionary._

“No, thank you.” Was all that Type answered but it seemed that it didn’t deter the girl. 

“That’s okay, just let me know when you do.” 

Tharn was about to say something else but then the waitress grabbed a small jar of chocolate and quickly made a cross on the dome on his plate, and then another one. Tharn was confused, but only two seconds later, the dome broke into eight pieces, revealing the strawberry ice cream inside, decorated by mint leaves and bright, red cherries around. 

“Oh my God, did you see that?” Tharn shook Type’s arm. “That was so awesome! Is my first time seeing this! How did I not film it, amazing!” 

Type looked amused by his childish reaction but Tharn didn’t care. He quickly took his phone out and took several pictures. 

“If you like it that much just ask for another. That’s just a small scoop of ice cream. You can eat more, right?” Type told him. 

“Seriously?” He was like a kid in Christmas! “Then, please, another one of these.” He signaled the waitress, who smiled -at Type, of course- and then left. 

Tharn told Type to taste one of the swirls as he had noticed it was bitter chocolate and he relented, grumpily admitting it was good. 

The food had been delicious and the company, even better. He was truly sad to think that after tonight, he might never see Type again. 

His musings were interrupted by his phone ringing. It was his boss. 

“Excuse me, I’ll quickly take this and come back.” Tharn said, lightly squeezing Type’s hand before standing up. 

He moved to the bathroom area and picked up. 

“Yeah, boss?” 

_“Hey, kid. Just wanted to know if you’ll be back tonight.”_

Tharn was confused “N’Type told me he had reserved me for 24 hours.” 

_“You’re on first name basis now? He did, I just thought he might be tired by now.”_ Tharn heard a snicker on the other side of the line.

“Boss...you know I’m not like that.” 

_“Yeah, yeah, you all say that…”_

“Well, I don’t think I’ll be back tonight.”

_“No worries, kid, I’ll just tell your other fans they have to come back tomorrow. I’ll send you a copy of your latest health check just in case. Have fun and use a condom.”_

“Boss!” Tharn was going to say more but the call was cut off. 

_That bastard. He knows I do not sell myself…_

But Tharn had to admit, even if he hadn’t been tempted to break his own rules in years...for Type, he wouldn’t mind doing so. 

He finished washing his hands and was coming out of the bathroom when he heard it, that waitress voice. 

“He’s like so cute. You wouldn’t believe it, Mai.” 

“Yeah, well, but he’s here with a guy, right?” Another voice answered.

“Oh, they must be friends. I didn’t get that vibe from him, you know? Just the other guy. That one could make any gaydar go haywire from a mile away.”

“Still, be careful, you never know who they might be.”

“Just going to slip my phone in there, nothing wrong about that. He can keep it for when he’s alone later tonight.” She giggled. 

_This little bitch…_

True, Tharn was the most forward between the two of them, but if that girl hadn’t felt any vibes from Type, then it was her radar the broken one. 

Type didn’t strike him as gay if he were to look at him first. Hell, not even a couple of hours after meeting him did Tharn felt that, but there were these looks Type would give him when he thought Tharn wasn’t looking...Smoldering, that was the word. 

He was alerted by the waitress voice again, saying she was going to ask Type if there wasn’t ‘anything he needed’, taking advantage of the fact he was currently alone on the table. 

_Well, tough luck, little girl._

Tharn slipped out of the bathroom and saw her just then coming out from behind the bar. He hastened his stride and found Type checking the wine card. He looked up when he saw Tharn coming. 

“Oh, there you are. Do you have any preference on-” 

Whatever he was going to say was cut short by the closeness of Tharn’s face. Type had truly thought he was going to be kissed, but Tharn just kept a breath away from his lips. His hand raised the wine card in front of their faces and Type’s eyes couldn’t leave Tharn’s. 

“Sorry,” He whispered and he could swear his voice, somehow, sounded a couple of octaves lower than normal, “but there’s a pest that needs to be handled.” 

Tharn was a bit dazed. His eyes going from Type’s eyes to those pink lips of his. He couldn’t resist, and gave Type’s reddened cheek a soft peck, before finally lowering the wine card and finding none other than the hopeful waitress. 

“Oh, is there anything you needed?” He stared at her and he saw her stare back. 

_Go on, I can do this all day._

Not even three seconds later, she lowered her gaze. 

_Amateur_. 

“I just came to see if you picked a wine…”

“We won’t be picking a wine. Can’t have you getting drunk so early.” He said to Type and winked at him. “You can bring the check though,” he took a step forward and he was impressed to see her hold her ground, “and if I find _anything_ else than the check, I will be calling your manager.” 

“I- I don’t know what you-” 

“Do not tempt me, sweetie. If you haven’t gotten a clue yet, let me give it to you.” He went back to the table and took one of Type’s hands in his, looking directly at him. “He’s mine and mine only. My lover, mine to hold and mine to kiss.” He saw Type blushing prettily at his words. Tharn smiled and looked back at her. “Sorry to shatter any futile hope you may have entertained, but please, go away.” 

She did as she was told and, with a huff, Puifai left the private area. 

“Finally.” Exhaled Tharn. He was about to let Type’s hand free, when he felt him holding on to it. “N’Type...?” 

He seemed to realize what he had done and quickly let go of Tharn’s hand, as if scalded by it. This didn’t deter Tharn though, instead it enticed him. 

Rounding the table to go back to his chair, he took a seat and then took Type’s other hand. 

“What are you doing?” The younger man quickly asked, trying to get free. 

“Just…” Tharn smiled and looked at him, “...enjoying this time with you. I think I may have wasted our time until now, N’Type. Would you please let me hold your hand for the rest of the night?”

Type was clearly caught off guard but didn’t try to get free again. 

The check came, this time with a different waitress, who offered her apologies and a huge discount on the house. 

“Thank you.” Type told him when they were out of the restaurant, still holding hands. 

“For what?” Tharn asked, confused. 

“For standing up for me.” The voice in which Type said this made Tharn think this might have happened before. Perhaps the result wasn’t the same? The younger man looked a bit down while he stood on the sidewalk waiting for the car and Tharn didn’t like that. 

“Okay, now’s my turn.” Type looked confused. “Don’t worry, leave everything to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry if (when) you find errors in this chapter. It hasn't been proofread and I did my best as English is not my first language. Still, I hope you enjoy it!  
> This started as a 3 chapter fic, now I think it may be a 5 chapter fic... let's see! 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks and comments! Thank you for reading ;)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/Tiamatnerwen)


	3. Knowing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharn takes Type to a place he had never gone before. There, he meets someone from his past that he's not fond of, at all. Type comes to the rescue and later on, they talk about some more private parts of them. 
> 
> What is happening with this deal of them? 
> 
> Are they even really just a host and a patron anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want some background, play at the beginning until the end of the club scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ke2oEcMDzY4&t=372s

Type was scared. Of course, he would never admit to it, but this was his first time at a gay club. 

Tharn had actually taken him back to his place, which was but a room with a community bathroom. He lent him a pair of jeans and a shirt, luckily, Type had a pair of sneakers in the car. Tharn dressed in the same ensemble, except the clothes fit him better. 

He had told Type their destination when they were already on their way, but told him if he didn’t want to, they would go somewhere else. 

Type, of course, had said yes only to cover for his lack of knowledge. He had always been curious about how a gay club might look from the inside, though he supposed it wouldn’t differ much from the usual ones. 

Mew greeted the gorilla at the door with a handshake that left Type a bit dizzy because of how many movements it had and then they were let in quite quickly. Seems it was his turn to be pampered. 

They were checked at the door and then given some green paper bracelets that Tharn told him not to lose no matter what. The doors opened and, as soon as they did, Type was almost knocked over. 

Loud music, dark environment, colorful laser lights and heat...God, the heat. Bodies moving and grinding against each other, people happy, having a good time, clapping their hands together with the beat of the music. Somehow, Type felt the beat of his heart was starting to synchronize with it. 

“Want to dance?” Tharn talked directly to his ear because of the loudness around them, that didn’t mean he didn’t blush because of it. Good thing that with this light, Tharn wouldn’t be able to notice. 

Type shook his head because, really, he didn’t feel as if he would be able to be among the sea of people right now. “A drink then?” He nodded to that and Tharn grabbed his hand again, something that made him fight a smile each time it happened. 

He let himself be dragged to the bar where Tharn asked for a couple of beers. Type couldn’t remember when it had been the last time he got one, and the first drag of the drink was so satisfying he let out a pleasant groan. 

“Whoa, if that’s how you react to a beer, I’ll keep them coming, babe.” He pushed Tharn away, but without real annoyance behind the gesture. The other man simply laughed and moved his head to the rhythm while drinking from the bottle. 

As the minutes went by, different people that approached the bar greeted Tharn with a kiss, a hug or a handshake, and Type saw that this was his scene. Relaxed, openly laughing and throwing double entendre innuendos. He felt a bit out of place, but he also wanted to see more of this Tharn. 

He had been a perfect gentleman so far, and a man of hidden talents. 

First place on the National Exam of his career? That was a lot. Then, he knew to play piano, the drums and a guitar, besides singing beautifully. He was more and more curious about the reason why he had ended up being a contract host. 

The gesture, however, that had made his heart flutter dangerously, had been his possessiveness display back in the restaurant. Type wasn’t an idiot, he had noticed the looks the waitress had sent his way, but he had chose to ignore them, that usually did the trick. He wasn’t expecting for Tharn to openly confront her about it and claim his stake on him. 

He had felt cared for...protected. 

“Excuse me, sweetie.” A fake female voice shook him from his thoughts. “Would you mind terribly if I borrow your man for a bit?” 

“Go right ahead.” He nodded. This drag queen had so many colors on him, it made Type smile. 

“Oh, look at you! Smile more often, darling, you look so yummy!” 

“N’Type, I wanna stay with you.” Tharn complained while grabbing his arm. 

“Oh, come on, Mew! You haven’t been around here in ages! Just a song!” Begged the queen. 

“It’s okay, _P’Mew_. Go have fun, I’ll be right here. Promise.” 

Tharn thought about it for a second. “Do _not_ move from his spot, you hear me?” Type nodded and saw Tharn enter the crowd. 

He was still able to see him thanks to the brightness of the drag queen next to him. 

A remix of a Nirvana song was playing and Type was greeted with yet another talent of the man he accompanied tonight. 

He remembered long ago, about the times her mother and her sister would watch a soap opera and giggled like school girls about the guys on it. 

_“Always beware of a man who can dance well.”_ Mother had said with a wink. 

It took some years to understand why she would say something like that. However, there was nothing he could do about it right now.

Tharn could _move_. And that seductive way of swinging his hips? Pure sin.

_I bet he could dance the habit off a nun._

Type grabbed his third bottle of beer feeling the pleasant buzz of it in his bones. He was finally relaxing a bit more, and apparently, just in time. 

The colorful fairy drag queen -he finally understood his getup- left Tharn next to him. 

“There you go, gumdrop! Back in one piece. Don’t you let go of this one, you hear me? Keep him safe from the clutches of all this bitches!” He loudly laughed and then moved away to find another dance partner. 

“I’m parched!” Tharn took the bottle from Type’ hands and drank, as if he did it everyday, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to share a drink with him. 

Type find he didn’t mind. 

“Did you have fun?” He asked Tharn. 

“Yeah! I hadn’t been here in a long time and it’s fun to just...let go, you know?” Type didn’t know, this was his first time letting go, but he nodded either way. “Would you like to dance now?” 

“One more beer.” Type answered and Tharn smiled, agreeing. 

While they were drinking it, the music toned down a bit, they were changing DJs, and another person approached them, one that Type immediately saw Tharn didn’t like. 

“Mew, is that you?” Tharn simply waved his hand as a greeting, avoiding the other man’s hug. “How come you’re here? Aren’t you working today?” 

“Got a day off.” 

“Well, want to keep me some company?” This guy was definitely wasted, from what Type could see. 

“No, I don’t.” Type felt Tharn’s arm snaking around his waist and pulling him close. 

“Oh, and who’s this? Introduce me to your friend.” 

“No need for that, you’re about to leave. Aren’t you?”

“Don’t be like that, Mew. I already apologized for what happened back then. I couldn’t do anything, my hands were tied. I-”

“I would rather not talk about that. It’s in the past, we already discussed it and there’s nothing more to say. Please, leave me alone.” 

“I told you I’m free but you don’t want to come back. Stop being stubborn.” The guy dragged his finger on Tharn’s chest and Type lost it. 

He roughly threw the offending hand away. 

“Do you have a hearing problem? He said to leave him alone.” He stepped between Tharn and this other guy. Tharn’s hand swiftly grabbed his hips and tried to move him, but Type stood his ground. 

“And who are you to tell me off, kid? You’re just his flavor of the week.” 

“Maybe, but you’re not even that.” All the people around them who had been listening made sounds at how bad the guy had been roasted. “And neither am I. _I_ am his boyfriend and I don’t appreciate people touching what’s mine.” 

The other man laughed out loud in his face and then smirked as the cat who had gotten the canary. “Boyfriend? Oh, little boy. Has he told you what he does for a living? He’s a-” 

Type grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close “You don’t get to speak anymore. If I hear you mentioning his name again, if I catch you even looking his way, I will knock your ass out. Do I make myself clear?

“Let him go, come on.” Tharn’s voice was on his ear, his arms now around his waist. “He’s not worth it, I promise. Don’t waste your breath on him.” 

Type pushed the guy away from him and turned around to grab his beer, not letting go of Tharn, when he heard something that made him see red. 

“Didn’t know whores went for little kids these days. Find me again when you’re in the mood for men, Mew.” 

Tharn let go of him and went after the other guy “Hey! That’s enou-!”

Type wasn’t sure if what he was about to do would shut the man up, or if the hot, bubbling feeling invading his brain was jealousy, it was obvious Tharn and this man had had something. However, Tharn had clearly said ‘No’ more than once and this guy was still at it? 

_Fuck this shit._

Type roughly grabbed Tharn’s neck and kissed him for all he was worth. 

Amongst the cheers of people around them, he let his tongue lick Tharn’s lips and he was quickly granted entrance to his mouth. It was such a rough kiss that their teeth collided a couple of times. Tharn’s hands tightly gripped his waist and Type let his fingernails scratch the back of his head. 

It was over after a few seconds, just a humid, hot, quick kiss that left them both breathing hard. When he turned around, he didn’t see the man anymore and a smug smile set on his lips. 

Common sense, however, kicked in when he remembered the only condition Tharn had told him when they started the night. 

_‘I won’t kiss you…’_

“Tharn...Tharn, I-” 

“Let’s dance?” Type was dragged to the dancefloor because he couldn’t find in him another excuse to say no. 

Tharn was smiling when he slowly started to sway to get into the rhythm and Type felt the need to tell him. “I don’t know how to dance!”

“Who cares? Just go with whatever you’re feeling now!” 

And how does one says no to those eyes? Type closed his own and let his head go from one side to another, eventually finding the beat and feeling it from the soles of his feet to the tip of his fingers. 

The alcohol running through his veins, made Type feel as if floating. Not drunk, but definitely warm and light, as if he was at the edge of a precipice, with fog around him while a round full moon watched. Of course, he never felt in danger of falling, cause a pair of two strong hands were there to catch him. 

Moving back, he stopped when he felt his back against Tharn’s chest and then threw his head back onto his shoulder, raising one of his arms to simply feel. 

He didn’t know if what he was doing was okay, but even if he thought his dancing sucked, it seemed to be making Tharn happy, if the arms embracing his waist again had anything to say about that. 

So he kept on doing it. 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

  
  


They had had a blast, and Tharn had finally managed to do what he had wanted that night: Make Type laugh out loud. 

It had been by chance and not, at the same time. 

When they finished dancing, which proved a whole different challenge for Tharn, they decided to go out again. Why a challenge?, one may ask. Well, just because having Type’s body so close to him, undulating and practically grinding against him had made it hard not to get...well, hard. 

He had moved his hips away from the boy in more than one occasion, trying not to scare the hell out of him. 

That kiss, the feel of Type’s moist tongue and his fingernails against his scalp made Tharn dizzy, so the only thing he thought to do was ask him to dance, if only to avoid the temptation to drag him to the nearest corner and do it again until they were both gasping for air. 

They drank a bit and Tharn dragged him out again even though Type wanted to stay. He had noticed this was Type’s first time in a club, so he didn’t want to expose him to too much, too fast. That night they had the ‘All Out’ show, which was just as the name said. Short of having actual sex on stage, you saw a lot of skin, so Tharn decided it was time to go. 

Besides, he had another surprise. 

The weather was warm and they didn’t need the sweatshirts Tharn had insisted on taking. He put his arm over Type’s shoulders and was glad to see the younger male didn’t even falter in his speech, he was currently talking animatedly about one of drag queens that had gone on stage. 

A few minutes later, they arrived to an open makeshift soccer field; Type lost his train of thought when he noticed. 

“What are we doing here?” 

“We are going to play a little match.” Tharn told him and began to walk to a tree. 

“What? How? Why?” Type’s frown had returned and Tharn was smiling widely.

“A little match, with a ball, because you like soccer.” He raised a finger for each reason.

“How do you know I like soccer?” 

“I don’t know, maybe because you spent like forty minutes discussing one play with the bartender?” Type cheeks flushed a bit. He had done that. 

“Well, but we don’t have a ball, or goal posts, or cleats!”

“Ta-dam!” Tharn exclaimed when he took out an old soccer ball from the inside of the tree. “All the kids around here know to use it and put it back in place. It’s a well known secret. Your goal posts,” Tharn lifted his arm and pointed to some bushes, “are those. And these are mine.” Letting the ball fall, he did a bit of a feint with it. “I don’t need cleats, do you?” 

“How do you even know I play? Many people like soccer, that doesn’t mean they play the game.” 

Tharn rolled his eyes, because really, did Type think he hadn’t been paying attention? “First, you were worried about cleats; second, your eyes are sparkling at the idea; and third, those legs come from training regularly. I wouldn’t believe for a minute you train at a gym but steer clear from soccer, liking it as much as you do.” 

“What do you mean my legs?” 

“I kinda, might have, quite probably checked you out when you changed.” Tharn wasn’t even a bit ashamed of it. He had the most handsome guy he’d seen in years in his tiny bedroom, of course he was going to sneak a glance! 

“You asshole!” Type was coming to him with murderous intent in his eyes, but also flushed cheeks, messy hair and small smirk, and Tharn simply shrugged before starting to run while kicking the ball. 

He had been right, Type did play, and skillfully so. His feints was something you probably saw only on television. He didn’t just let him win though, he tried his best, but it wasn’t enough. 

Type scored goal after goal with such an ease that Tharn was starting to feel the sting of losing inside. 

“Next goal decides the winner!” Tharn told him while running to score at Type’s goal posts. 

“What? Why! You fucking cheater! We’re 15 to 3!”

Tharn laughed and ran faster, only to be quickly caught by those strong legs in less than 3 seconds. The ball was taken from his feet so quickly he thought he still had it for a moment. Type had made a beautiful slide tackle and was now running with all his might to the other side of the field. Tharn was laughing and went to catch him, only for show, of course, he was tired. 

Type kicked the ball in a straight shot and then yelled ‘Goal!’ to the top of his lungs, running around with his arms open and celebrating as if he just won the world championship. 

And then it happened. 

He looked at Tharn, smiled so widely his gums showed a little and started laughing. 

He even said a small ‘Yay!’ and It was such a cute sound Tharn felt his heart being squeezed inside his chest. Type let himself fall on the field, his chest heaving up and down trying to catch his breath, still openly laughing to the night. Tharn went to fall beside him, laughing as well. About what? He didn’t know and he didn’t care. 

When he thought they were done, Type caught his gaze. Tharn looked at him, and they both started laughing hysterically again. 

Tharn only hoped no one would pass and called the police or something, they were laughing so, so loud. 

The laugh died down eventually and Tharn simply enjoyed the feeling that invaded him right then. He was happy and he couldn’t remember the last time that had happened. 

“I’m sorry.” Type suddenly said, surprising Tharn. 

“Why in the hell are you saying sorry for?” 

“I broke your rule...back in the club. I- I actually don’t know why I did that.” 

“You didn’t break any rule.” 

“But-”

“I said _I_ wouldn’t kiss you. I didn’t. However, _you_ kissed me.” Tharn turned to look at Type, whose frown and blush were an full display but he didn’t deny his statement. 

“So, who was that guy?” Type asked after a while. Tharn sighed deeply and closed his eyes. “You don’t have to say if you don’t-”

“He was someone I loved very much. Or thought I did.” He hadn’t talked about it in a long time, but he believed he owed Type an explanation. “I was 22 years old when I started working at Princes Palace. It was the only way I could get the amount of money I needed so fast and I was assured I wasn’t expected to sleep with the customers, so I went for it. I had been there for a year, getting more recognition, you know?” Type nodded. “And then he showed up with a group of friends, which is not weird. We cater to women but there are some men that also come from time to time. I actually spilled a drink on him, I still couldn’t hold my liquor all that well and I had been drinking heavily with a previous customer. I apologized, he laughed it off and asked me to take him to the bathroom. Once in there, he approached me and told me he liked me, that I was cute and all that jazz. He gave me his card and asked me for dinner, he said he only wanted a chance.” Tharn sat up as his back was starting to get stiff. Type did the same. “Rambo, is his name. Bo, for his friends. I did like him, he was slightly older than me but I was curious, I hadn’t been with anyone in the past year so we went for dinner, and then the movies, for lunch; different days, different dates.” 

“So you started going out? I thought your work wouldn’t allow it.” 

“It is allowed as long as there’s no scandal going on. Like, your girlfriend showing out at the door screaming at the top of her lungs, which it has. He was caring, understanding and charming, I fell for it...I told him everything about me, hopes and dreams, Thanya’s sickness, my-”

“Who’s Thanya?” 

_Shit_. Tharn had gotten too relaxed and spilled that little bit. 

He turned to look at Type and saw that he was simply curious and, well, maybe it would be alright to tell him? 

Tharn liked him. All night he’d tried to distance his heart from his work, but it had been futile. The moment Type had jumped to his rescue, he knew he was a goner. 

* * *

Type didn’t know if he should’ve interrupted, but it was clear Tharn was openly gay, so to hear him mention a woman’s name who was sick? It made him curious. 

He saw how Tharn tightened his lips and, perhaps, he hadn’t intended to share that little piece of information. However, he quickly took out his phone, fumbled for a second and gave it to Type. 

“Thanya is my little sister, she’s 9 years old now” Type was speechless. There in the picture, he saw Tharn next to a little girl. Tharn was his usual self, smiling, his eyes crinkling at the sides and his hand up making rabbit ears. It was the girl next to him that made Type understand even more about the man he’d ‘bought’ for the night. 

She was bald and thin, faint dark circles under her eyes, an oxygen line in her nostrils, but she too showed a radiant smile and the same hand sign as her big brother. 

Both of them were holding up a board that read ‘Last chemo!” and a date.

“My parents didn’t plan her, obviously. Thorn being 22 and me 18, they were surprised when they found out mom was preggers again. She had a lot of complications but she didn’t want to terminate the pregnancy. Few months later, the Little Princess was born.” 

“That must have been hard.” 

“It was, but we spoiled her rotten. We always wanted a sister.” Tharn looked down before continuing his explanation. “Thanya was a very active little girl thought a bit sickly; naughty but cute and always very loving toward her family. It wasn’t until she got a cut that didn’t heal that the doctors realized she had AML.” Type had no idea of what that was. “It’s acute myeloid leukemia. You can imagine the complete devastation we all felt. She was only 4 at the time.” 

“I actually can’t.” Tharn turned to look at him, confused. “Uh, sorry...I mean, people always say ‘I understand how you feel’ but I can’t say that because I don’t. I can’t even _begin_ to imagine what that must’ve been like for your family...But I am sorry something so awful happened to your little sister.” 

Tharn’s eyes were different, Type thought he probably had said something insensitive, but his next words made him dismissed that notion. 

“Who are you?...How do you even exist?” His hand caressed Type’s cheek a couple of times before he put it down again, leaving his skin feeling a bit cold. “So, at that time, I told Rambo about everything. He told me he would help me, that he would pay my debt and we would start a new life together. I was ecstatic. Here I was, gaining a caring, loving boyfriend that not only loved me but also told me he’d pay my debt, take care of my sister and never ask for anything but my love in return.” 

“I’m assuming he didn’t do any of those things.” 

Tharn shook his head. “I was such an idiot…” 

“Hey, you were young, he must have preyed on that.” 

“I know, but still. I was on cloud nine, even told the boss I was going to quit and he just said he’d wait a week before signing my papers, which I found weird. He then told me this wasn’t the first time something like that had happened in his line of business.” Tharn breathed in. “This one day, I was supposed to move in with Rambo, I had my bags ready, everything was packed, but he never came. I waited and waited but he didn’t show up. His phone had been disconnected and he always told me he didn’t use social media so I had no way to contact him. I was sad, more than being angry for his lies, I was crushed. I can’t tell you how long I cried for that idiot. I hit a really dangerous point of depression and...it nearly destroyed me, Type.” 

Before he knew what he was doing, Type was on his feet and moving with purpose. He felt a hand on his arm pulling him back. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“Let me go! That prick deserves a beating.” 

“So what, you’re going back to the club to do it?” 

“Yeah!” 

Tharn smiled and hugged him close, Type fought against him but, damn it, those biceps weren’t just for show. 

“Don’t worry, I already did it.” He whispered in his ear.

“You...did?” 

“Definitely.” Tharn let him go and he went to put the ball back to the tree, Type followed. “It took me a long time to heal but I did. I had to. It was by chance that I found him again like...a year later? It was on a different club, he was with a guy, younger, and putting the moves on him. I asked for a bit of his time but he just said I was crazy. I wasn’t planning to hit him, honestly, but then he started saying I had probably invented everything and that the ‘dying little sister’ act got me lots of dick. So I beat the crap out of him, broke his nose and everything. I am no longer welcomed at that bar…” Tharn shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. 

“Do you have any pictures?” Type was smirking at knowing the guy had gotten what he deserved. How dare he presume Tharn would lie about something as delicate as that? 

“Sadly, I don’t, but the memory will stay with me forever.” They both laughed as they left the field. 

Type was scared. 

Yes, the deal was acting like lovers, but this was going beyond that. Tharn was being open and sincere and shit, and Type wasn’t known for being a sensitive person, though he blamed that entirely on his _loving_ father. 

Tharn had told him about his past, something he was sure not everyone must know and it warmed Type inside, made him want to reach for Tharn and take his hand, but he didn’t. 

Instead, he decided to offer a bit of himself too. 

“I killed my sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you enough for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments. Comments are my fuel! It lets me know how much you've liked or dislike and what I can improve with the story. 
> 
> I have increased the number of chapters of it because it's not going to end at 3 chapters, most probably at 5 as I estimated last week. 
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes you found, English is not my first language. Thank you for understanding and reading!


	4. Knowing you (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Type gives Tharn a bit of his past as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been properly proofread and I apologize beforehand for the mistakes you will surely find. It's short but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I'm feeling inspired and I may update again this weekend. Fingers crossed! 
> 
> I'm excited for Mew's MV release!

_ Tharn had told him about his past, something he was sure not everyone must know and it warmed Type inside, made him want to reach for Tharn and take his hand, but he didn’t.  _

_ Instead, he decided to offer a bit of himself too.  _

_ “I killed my sister.”  _

Tharn stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him. Type was waiting for him to ask about it, to make a judgement, but he simply stood there, waiting for Type to continue. “I found out I was gay very early on, like primary school. I noticed I was different and I was afraid to tell anyone. But my sister, Malee, noticed. She told me it was okay, that she would keep my secret and even let me in on her own: She had an older boyfriend.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah. I was seven and she was fourteen when she told me. Her private math tutor was a college student, he was 19 and they fell in love. We pinky-promised to keep it a secret from our father.” Type laughed. “Malee was beautiful, inside an out. Extrovert, funny, smart and quick witted...Everything a proper lady shouldn’t be. Father always wanted her to be serious, dutiful, abiding and overall submissive; just like he had broken mom’s spirit, he wanted to break Malee’s, but he couldn’t.” Type felt fury starting to rise within him. “When Father found out she was seeing someone it was the first time he punched her. Not a slap, not a push, he went fist closed directly to her left cheek. I was only ten, but I still remember the way Malee looked after it, the fear...the incredulous look in her eyes. He locked her up after that.” Tharn eyes betrayed his feelings and Type nodded. “It’s exactly as I’m saying, Malee was a prisoner in her own bedroom for weeks. She was the first-born, expected to marry well and into a family that could bring something to the table. Father already had candidates lining up, he wasn’t going to let a nobody mess with his carefully crafted plans. He didn’t know, however, that I was communicating with her boyfriend, they had already been planning to elope way before this happened.”

Type swallowed at remembering the events of that night.

“Father was going to a fancy event and it was going to be our chance. I stole the key from his office before he left and helped her out. Malee hugged me, kissed my cheek and told me she loved me, that she would keep in touch somehow, that she would come back for me...It was the last time I saw my sister alive. A drunk driver collided into them and...the police said they had died instantly. Mother fainted, Father had to come back and I spilled my guts. He accused me of killing my own sister and he was right, if I hadn’t-”

“You didn’t kill her, it wasn’t your fault. You know that, right? Type?” Tharn grabbed him by the arms and Type felt a bit better at knowing Tharn wasn’t judging him for what he had done. 

“If I hadn’t let her out-”

“She would’ve found another way...Didn’t you say she had been planning to elope? If that guy loved her as much as you said-” 

“He did, a lot.” 

“-then I bet he would’ve rescued her somehow. You are not to be blamed, Type. She wouldn’t want that, I’m sure.”

Type blinked slowly and smiled. He knew he hadn’t directly killed Malee, but at the age of 10 and with a father like his, it had been easy to believe, to drown in desperation and depression. Even after understanding it hadn’t been his fault, guilt would always crept on him whenever he talked about her. 

“After all of that, my father poured all of his anger and hopes on me. Now, I had to carry on the family line and get married. Of course, I wasn’t planning on doing that, I had a boyfriend. We were young, just in the middle of our high-school years but I loved him.” The tears came to his eyes but Type looked away and started walking again to cover for those, Tharn followed. “Father took care of it.” 

“How?”

“He paid him off.” 

“Shut up…”

“His family was in need and my father offered to pay him a huge amount of money on the condition that he would leave me and never see me again. According to him, my ex accepted immediately, no hesitation. He quit school and I didn’t see him again.” 

“But, Type, maybe your father threatened him with something. I don’t believe he could’ve taken the money and leave just like that. You were kids! Maybe he talked to his parents-” 

“I thought that too. I lived my days with that hope, that small belief and Father hated that. So he made sure I knew he was telling the truth.”

“Fuck...what else did he do?” Tharn was starting to sound nervous, Type hoped he wasn’t, because this was proving to be cathartic for him. He just wanted to let it all out for once. 

“I had just started college when I met Tanet. He was handsome and charming and won me over immediately. He wasn’t afraid of my harsh personality or crass mouth, told me he found it endearing, and so, we started going out. It was hard and fast, and I was happy. We had been together for almost half a year when, one day, my father called me to his study. As soon as I entered, I saw Tanet standing at one side. I panicked. I thought my father was going to do the same, pay him off to leave me, but this was way worse.” Type’s voice finally cracked. “He had paid Tanet to fool me, to make me love him and  _ then _ leave me. Right in front of my eyes, I saw the guy that supposedly loved me take a check and shake my father’s hand. Before Tanet left, he looked somewhat embarrassed, but begged me not to take it personal.” 

“Holy shit…” 

“Father told me that no matter what, he wasn’t going to have a sissy for a son. No male of the Phawattakun family ‘took it up the ass’. He didn’t didn’t believe in ‘that gay stuff’ but I had been stubborn and he wasn’t planning on repeating the same mistake he made with Malee, so he crushed me in the only way he knew I would break. I never tried to be with someone else, it was impossible. I would always be wondering if he had been paid by my father or not, which was exactly what he had wanted...” 

Tharn took Type into his arms and squeezed him so hard it kind of hurt, but Type didn’t mind. He wanted this, he needed this, the connection, the intimacy, because he hadn’t let his walls down in years and he was tired. 

“I’m sorry, Type. I’m so sorry.” Was Tharn crying?

“Why are you apologizing? It wasn’t your fault.” Was he also crying? When had he started to cry?

It must have looked weird to any onlooker. Two grown men, tall as trees, hugging and crying. Still, they held onto each other until Tharn felt Type tremors had subsided.

“So...is that why you came to a club?” he asked Type. 

“Yes...actually my father died a couple of months ago, a heart attack of all things. The gods will strike me down but I couldn’t feel anything else but relief...good riddance. I took care of his rites and my mom and I moved out of the house, we just wanted a fresh start. However, I still need to take care of the family business so I took a bit of a time off and...I just thought it would be easier to pay someone on my own than to wait for him to be paid off by my father. Ridiculous, right? He’s not even here anymore.”

“No, not at all...I understand why you did it.” 

“I’m scared.” Type admitted to Tharn letting a couple of tears fall again. “I’m scared that I won’t be able to succeed in doing what he did or that I won’t be able to take care of my mother. It was her and my best friend the ones who encouraged me to do this, to disappear for a while before having to take the reins of the business. What better idea than to rent a guy for my last night?” He sniffed but also smiled. To be honest, Type was amazed at the man in front of him right that moment. “I didn’t think it would be like this...” He raised their hands with their fingers interlaced. “But I’m glad it is…”

* * *

Tharn was in awe of the man in front of him. 

He wasn’t a young boy, he was a young man. He had gone through so much heartache in such a short amount of time. Tharn knew he would’ve just gone crazy with grief, but Type had risen above all that, he was still doing so right now. 

“I have something for you.” He suddenly told him and Type quickly dried his tears away. Tharn always carried a couple of these on him just because. “Do you see this?” He showed Type his wrist and he nodded. Tharn used one handmade, black braided bracelet on his right wrist, usually covered by his watch. “My sister makes them. She used to sell them of give them away when she was in the hospital. She got bored easily so we tried to look for hobbies that didn’t imply exerting herself. This was a hit.” He took one out of his pocket with a tag on it and showed it to Type.

“How much is it?” Type asked and Tharn laughed. 

“It’s very hard to put a price on these, you know? They are braided with my sister’s honest wishes and feelings. Mine as well.” 

“You braided this?” Type was looking a bit better now and Tharn was thankful for that. This was a distraction. 

“I didn’t, but I chose the threads she wanted. I think this one will be perfect for you. May I?” Type immediately put out his left arm and Tharn knotted a dark blue braided bracelet on Type’s wrist. Once he was done, he took Type’s hand in both of his and closed his eyes. “This is ‘Courage’. I give you this bracelet in the hope that it can help you find it. May it remind you how important and brave you are.”

Tharn opened his eyes and saw Type was, once again, with glassy eyes. 

“Why would you say that?” He asked. 

“Because it’s true” Tharn gave the tag to Type. It had ‘Courage’ written on it. “Thanya and I came up with names for these: Courage, Hope, Happiness, Love.” 

“And the rest of what you said?” 

Tharn had felt it, how the atmosphere had been gradually changing as they had started to discuss the more personal parts of their lives. It was like being balancing on a tightrope. Except he felt that falling was the right choice in this case. 

“Those are my sincere wishes for you.” He hadn’t let go of his hands yet, his thumb tracing lazy patterns on the back of his hands. 

“Tharn...Can I kiss you?” 

“...No”


	5. Loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharn didn't want Type to kiss him just because he was a host and after not caring for his own rules, he goes and kisses Type. What happens next is...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took me way more time than I wanted to, but really! It's my first time writing a smut BL scene! Please be kind with me if there are mistakes or if it's not as good as you expected it to be. I promised to keep on practicing and getting better with time. 
> 
> Tharn's song: [Potato - Thank you for loving me.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pdcyz9VLEs8)
> 
> Mew's version: [Short acoustic version sub](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2hgN5yhttY)

* * *

_“Tharn...Can I kiss you?”_

_“...No”_

  
  


The expression on Type’s face was something Tharn hadn’t wanted to put there, but he needed to be clear. He didn’t let go of Type’s hand even though the younger man was fighting to break free. 

“Let me go…”

“Type…”

“I said release me!” 

“I don’t want you to kiss me because I’m a host!” 

“That is _not_ what-!”

Tharn interrupted whatever he was going to say by kissing Type. He grabbed the back of his head and kept a soft touch on his lips, just trying to calm him down. 

“Type, I-” _I’m so screwed_ “I like you. I genuinely like the person you are, I’m sure that under different circumstances, I would be asking you out.”

“Tharn…”

“You wanted this to feel real, right?” Type nodded, not letting his eyes leave Tharn’s gaze. “Then let’s do it, let’s make it real. Forget the payment you did to the establishment. Take it back if you want. I’ll return the suits, I’ll split the restaurant account.” 

“That’s not-”

“I want us to be real for whatever time we have left.” Type gasped and Tharn checked his watch. “We started at 8 p.m., so that gives us 19 hours, give or take. I don’t want to tiptoe around you, thinking I might do something-” 

“Shut up.” Tharn thought he had said the wrong thing, but was gladly corrected when he felt Type kissing him this time. “This...is the most real I’ve had in my life.” His voice was the softests Tharn had heard so far and it made him smile. 

Tharn kissed Type back, properly. 

Type’s lips...They were a thing of beauty. Plump, soft, warm. 

Their first kiss had been rushed, fierce, however no less passionate than the one they were sharing now, taking their time to explore. To kiss him made Tharn lose his train of thought and simply be on the moment, because if he tried to focus on something else, like breathing, he was sure he would miss something. The feel of Type’s eyelashes against his skin, the small gasps of air he breathed in when their mouths separated, the unconscious whimpers escaping his lungs.

Tharn wanted more. 

Tharn wanted all. 

He snaked his arms around Type’s waist and pulled him to him, hard. He poured himself into the kiss and let his tongue lap at the young man’s lips, begging him to come out and play. He didn’t have to wait long, Type was kissing him back with the same force, desire emanating from every pore of his skin, clinging to his shirt as if afraid he was going to leave. Which was ridiculous. Tharn wouldn’t leave, he couldn’t, he was practically ready to kill anyone who dared to interrupt them right now…

“Sir?” 

“Dude, really?” Tharn whined, actually ready to punch the guy in front of them, no matter that he was Type’s driver.

“Yeah?” Type’s voice sounded dazed, content and playful. 

“I believe it would be best if you...changed locations.” 

Tharn looked down. Driver guy was right, even though it was late, people could still be on the streets after a party. Quickly scanning the zone, he saw two female friends were giggling and smiling sweetly at them, before they ran from there. 

He turned to Type with the intention of asking him if he wanted to go back to his place, but he was met with yet again the young man’s moist and soft tongue, curling inside his mouth, happily exploring around for a few seconds, before letting him go as if he hadn’t just stolen his breath again “Come on.” 

Two words, and Tharn thought he was already developing Pavlov's response. 

Type practically dragged Tharn behind him and before he climbed into the car he told the driver something for which Tharn would be eternally grateful. 

“Pull up the privacy screen.” 

Once inside, they paused, held their breaths; they had to wait for the driver to open his door, go in, close his door, put the key in the ignition and press a button that ever so slowly, raised a black screen that had only a small covered window from their side to be opened or closed if needed. 

As soon as it met the roof of the car, their mouths found each other ferociously, salaciously, both giving and taking without holding back. 

“Where are we-?” started asking Tharn but Type immediately pulled him back to his lips. 

“My hotel.” He breathlessly answered after a full minute of more kissing. 

“How long until we get there?” 

“Fifteen minutes? Ten if we push it.” 

Tharn wanted to ask Type if he was sure this is what he wanted to do. After all, he had been about to ask Type if he wanted to go back to his place, but he also knew he would be happy if he could just spend that time with Type in whatever way he wanted to, whether this was watching a movie or strolling around once more. 

Except...Type’s kisses were making thinking coherently a very hard choice. 

Tharn put some space between them because if he kept on nuzzling Type’s neck, he was going to lose himself even more. 

“Type...we don’t have to-”

“Tharn Thara Kirigun.” He stopped at the mention of his full name. “I’m a grown-ass man, I know what I want and, right now, that’s you. Unless you have a better plan, I want to go back to my hotel room and have you ravage me. Interested?” 

_Where do I sign?_

Tharn smiled, agreeing very much with Type’s plan, but before they could go back to the kissing, Tharn used the few neurons still working in his brain. 

He opened the privacy screen window and was surprised to see the guy with headphones on. He quickly took them off, though, when he saw a light blinking. 

“Sir?” 

“You drive with headphones on?”

“...Just wanted to give you some privacy, sir.” 

_Huh, good man._

“Good thinking. But I need some help. I need to stop by a pharmacy or a drug store before we reach the hotel.” 

The guy quickly spoke up to Siri, asking for the nearest pharmacy. “We are 10 minutes away, sir.” 

“Good. Let me know when we get there...and put those headphones back on, yeah?” 

The man didn’t even falter, he nodded and went on to do his job. Now if that wasn’t efficient, Tharn didn’t know what was. 

Closing the small window, he went back to more important matters, like Type, still splayed out on the back seat, lips red and a bit swollen, with a smirk on his face. 

“Pharmacy, huh?”

“You want to be ravaged? You got it. But let’s do this right, hmm?” 

Tharn could see Type’s confused face when he went for his phone, and Tharn internally thanked the boss for foreseeing something like this might happen. 

“This is my last health checkup.” He gave the phone to Type. “I got one done three months ago and I haven’t been with anyone in the past year or so.” 

“Why are you showing me this?” 

“Because I want you to feel safe.”

“I feel safe with you, Tharn. And besides, didn’t you say you didn’t-”

“I don’t. I never sell myself, not after _him_ . Not even once. Anything I did with any partner was out of the club walls. But I _have_ had partners, though not for at least a year. Still, I want you to know I’m clean.” Tharn could love easily, but he also knew not to be stupid. 

“Well, I also have mine.” Tharn was surprised at this information. People usually didn’t go around taking STDs and ELISA tests. “I took two after Tanet. We had done it without a condom a couple of times and I wanted to be sure.” He sat up and gave his own phone to Tharn. His results were from almost three years ago. “I can’t even begin to tell you how relieved I was to find everything was negative.” 

“I’m surprised you still kept this.” Tharn gave back the phone to Type. 

“I don’t have a lot of documents on my personal Drive, but this one in particular, I always know where it is. It helps me remember not to be stupid ever again.” 

Tharn believed him. He knew the feeling of not knowing if you may have contracted an STD or worse. He let himself be that fool only once in his entire life, way before belonging to the host club. He swore to himself he would never find himself in that position. 

Both men looked back at each other. Even after the pause they just had, the hunger in their eyes was undeniable. Tharn put his mouth on Type again, and he was warmly welcomed with a smile. The backseat was spacious enough but they were both pretty tall guys so chuckles came to both of them as they tried to get comfortable. 

“You’re so pretty.” Type suddenly told him. 

“Pretty?” Tharn was surprised. He had gotten a lot of praise through the years, but pretty had never been one of them. 

“Yeah. You’re handsome and gorgeous and hot, but when you smile at me like that...you’re just so pretty.” 

Tharn felt a blush coming to his cheeks so he kissed Type again, trying to hide his shyness. 

  
Their kiss deepens as the car moves, a bump making Type bite down on Tharn’s lip. Instead of apologizing, Type let his tongue soothe the pain away. The fire on those eyes could make any man tremble, and Tharn felt it, the foundation of his sanity being shaken by Type. 

He took the younger man’s face between his hands and explored his mouth. He grazed and nibbled, he sucked and exhaled, he got his breath taken away. 

Type’s hands were on the back of his head, his waist, his chest. He caressed up and down on Tharn’s front until he reached his belt buckle, provoking the kiss to stop for a second. 

“I want this.” Type boldly stated while grabbing onto Tharn’s erection. 

They were both hard and Tharn was more than willing to let him do whatever he wanted. But he also wanted to give to Type, give him pleasure, reassurance, dare he say it...love. He wanted to make Type feel loved. 

“I want yours too.” He saw Type’s eyes widen in surprise when he went down to his knees and started undoing his belt. He kept his eyes on the younger man; a shuddered breath with a slow nod giving Tharn the consent he was looking for. 

He pulled out Type’s shirt and unbuttoned it. He started off by leaving kisses on his lower belly. It was soft, but he noticed the power behind the muscles, surely his thighs would be the same. 

He nipped his hip bone. 

He licked the skin on the edge of his boxers. 

“Tharn...” 

He felt Type raising his hips, allowing him to lower his pants and underwear just so, freeing his erection, which had a lot of precum at the tip. Tharn licked his lips. 

He didn’t ask, he didn’t use pretty words and he sure as hell didn’t make any jokes before lapping at it.

“Fuck…”

Tharn inhaled the scent, glueing his nose to Type’s hardness, tasting the heat beneath the soft skin, his heart drumming loud and heavy against his ribcage...His eyes rolled to the back of his skull. His hands roamed up Type’s skin, looking for more to touch, to feel. 

When he finally took Type inside his mouth, the younger man punched the edge of the backseat and let out a moan. Tharn opened his eyes and found Type observing him. He looked so beautiful, open mouth, shallow breathing, flushed cheeks...Tharn let all of his length go inside his mouth until he completely engulfed him. Type wasn’t small, but he would gladly choke on whatever he wanted to give him. He started a slow lapping and sucking rhythm, letting his teeth scrap a bit here and there, just to test the waters. He realized Type strongly shuddered each time he did so and, if he also pinched his nipples, he would moan loudly and grab his head, silently asking for more. 

Tharn was impossibly hard in his pants, but he was trying to calm down, after all, he was the one who would go out to buy at the drugstore. He knew they didn’t have much time, so he decided to pick up the pace, but Type’s words showed he was already on the edge. 

“Get off, get off, get off-” 

Tharn was about to comply with his request but not a second later, he felt Type’s orgasm. A fast and strong stream of it fell on his tongue, so Tharn held tightly onto his hips and swallowed all of it, which ended up being a lot. He was surprised. Tharn hadn’t expected it to be so much, but he relaxed his jaw and let it slide down his throat. 

When he finally let go of him after being sure he hadn't spilled anything, he looked up at Type again. 

He looked glorious, breathing hard as if he had just run a marathon, his expression full of pleasure and his belly still shaking from the aftershocks of his climax. 

Tharn raised himself up and kissed his cheek. 

“Thank-”

He never got to say it, Type roughly grabbed his face with one hand and pushed his mouth on Tharn’s, tongue and all. Type kissed him desperately, trying to lift his body from the seat, to seek touch wherever he could. His free hand went to the bulge of his pants where he grabbed Tharn firmly. 

“I. Want. This.” He growled out. 

Tharn gulped.

_Fuck, I’m gonna die tonight…_

Before he could answer, though, both men felt the change of speed in the car and knew they had arrived at the store. 

Tharn kissed Type again, slowly this time. “We’ll get to it, just let me get some supplies, yeah?” 

The sad pout and sweet eyes looking back at him were a shock. Where was the man that had passionately kissed him just ten seconds ago?

“Hurry up?” Type asked in a small voice.

_Yup, better write up my will._

  
  


Tharn believes he had never shopped as fast as he did then. He fixed himself in his pants several times but he managed to get three boxes of condoms and two tubes of lube. 

Yeah, he was exaggerating but he’d rather be prepared. 

The shop assistant behind the counter eyed him for a bit before smirking but who cared? He wanted to go back to the sexy man inside the black car with tinted windows who was eagerly waiting for him, so he probably got his change wrong before sprinting towards it. The impassive look of the driver almost made him laugh. He stood to the side, waiting to open the door for him. 

“Ten minutes until our final destination, sir.” 

“Thank you.” 

Going inside, he threw the bag to the floor, keeping only one item on him, and tried to get Type on his lap, only for the younger male to pull him on his. 

“I want to feel you here, if that’s okay.” 

This was new for Tharn. 

He was always on top of things, the one in control, making his partners come apart while he ground up. He must have looked confused as Type laughed openly, making him feel heat on his face.. 

“Alright, alright...I’ll sit on you.”

“No! I mean, it’s just that I...This feels kinda nice, actually.” 

True, Tharn was wider than Type, but Type was taller than Tharn, he was definitely capable of holding him if he wanted to. Tharn always took the protector role, the top, the alpha, the strong one… 

Here, on that moment, with Type, he could lower his guard. 

“You’re incredibly handsome, you know that?” He said and Type smiled at the compliment. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Kirigun.” 

“Can I kiss you now?” 

“As if I’d stop you.” 

Leaning up, Type coquettishly flicked his tongue on Tharn’s lips, only to immediately hide his face on his shoulder. 

“Hey, what’s up? I liked that.” Tharn was confused.

“I don’t know if it’s the beer or you, but this is not me. I’m never this bold, I- I always have a plan, I had a plan for tonight and you came through the door and simply...tore it apart. You know how that makes me feel?” Tharn had no idea, but what he _was_ feeling was his insides turning to mush. “You are something else, Tharn…” 

Not thinking himself capable of containing the feelings that started to bubble up inside of him, Tharn took Type’s face with his hands and planted a hard, deep kiss on him. He felt the younger man strongly holding his waist and moaned. 

_Buddha, please, succor me._

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

By the time they crossed the threshold of Type’s hotel room, they were both so horny that neither bothered in pretending this wasn’t exactly what they had come to do. 

Type didn’t offer him something to drink or to admire the view from his balcony. 

Tharn didn’t make a double entendre remark to make him blush either. 

They were both flushed, panting and _aching_ to be together. 

Clothes were quickly and messily forgotten, eliciting laughter but not diminishing the desire. 

They quickly reached the bed and fell on it amidst giggles and gasps, though those quickly died as their hands began to explore the exposed flesh all around: shoulders, back, ass, thighs, chest, abs…

Type didn’t know when Tharn had gotten the lube but he realized it was there with them on the bed when he heard the cap coming off. 

He expected to feel the cold gel against him but it was oddly warm. 

“I kept it with me the whole time from the store until we got here.” As if Tharn could read his eyes, he told him how he had managed to keep the lube at normal temperature. 

“A boy scout through and through?” 

Tharn pushed a finger in and Type grabbed his biceps in return. Damn, he could swear those things were made of steel. 

“I can be whatever you want me to be.” He kissed Type softly, moving his finger inside and out in the same fashion. “If you tell me to stop, I will. If you beg me for more, I’ll give it to you. If you want to talk the night away, I’ll sit and engrave your every word in my brain...It all depends on what you want, Type.” 

“ _Oh, mon Dieu…”_

“Stop.” Type opened his eyes when Tharn’s voice tone changed. He looked dangerous, his eyes darker than before. “You can’t start speaking French now, you just can’t. I won’t be able to hold back and I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Type was about to say he didn’t care, because really, he might have known Tharn just hours ago but he knew this man would chew his arm off before hurting him, but there was also something in the softness and care that Tharn was giving him that made Type wanting to bask on his ministrations. 

“Okay...I won’t. But I’m not responsible if I do say something later. French is like my second mother tongue.” 

“Deal.” 

Tharn went back to the kissing and the stretching, expertly moving his hand and his mouth from Type’s lips to his chest, flicking his tongue on his nipples, taking them in his mouth and biting, Type couldn’t contain the shudders running through him. 

When a minute or so went by like this, Type yelped and saw stars. 

“There it is…” Tharn triumphantly exclaimed and he moved his finger again against that pad of flesh inside of him. 

He had forgotten that feeling, or actually, he hadn’t, but he couldn’t even begin to compare what Tanet did with what Tharn was doing. Tanet had been acting, performing a role his father had paid for. Tharn wasn’t. 

Tharn was trying to please him, to make him melt with his hands and his words. 

And fuck was he suceeding.

Flinching and moaning, Type enjoyed Tharn’s fingers inside of him and around him, he could definitely die and he would survive in the purgatory with this memory to jerk off for eternity. 

“Keep that up...and I’ll cum again.” He warned Tharn.

“You don’t want to?” 

“How many times do I have to tell you? I want this.” He grabbed onto Tharn’s erection and caressed it lightly with his fingers. Tharn stuttered and gasped, grabbing onto his wrist, but not to stop him, only to guide him further. “I want to have you inside of me, pounding into me until I can’t think straight.” It was hot. Both of them were touching each other and looking while they did so, oozing pre-cum as fountains, making their labor easy and enjoyable.

They were both breathing hard and, soon, Tharn opened Type’s legs and settled himself between them. 

“Condom…”

“I’m fine without it if you are.” He felt Tharn freezing for a second, so he hurriedly reassured him. “Use it or don’t use it, I trust you.” 

One more second went by and then Tharn was pushing in, breaching the ring of muscle. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, _yes…_ ” Did he sound eager? God, he was eager. It just hurt _so_ good....

Tharn went slowly, sometimes pulling back for a bit and then back inside, carefully, grunting from time to time, never stopping his touches on Type. 

When he finally made it all the way inside, Tharn laid on top of him. 

“Kiss me?” 

Type practically lounged at him. He lifted his legs and let Tharn know he was okay, more than okay, actually. He felt amazing right then, the sensation being something he couldn’t put into words. When Tharn started moving, he couldn’t hold back his moans. Tharn was everywhere, not only inside of him, he could feel the older man’s _feelings_ , if that made sense. He was kissing, licking, touching, spreading. 

“How are you this sensitive, Type? You’re beautiful…so cute, so fucking cute” Tharn’s forehead was on his as he rammed in a rhythm that made Type drown in pleasure. 

“ _Encore...s’il te plaît…_ ” 

“Fuck…!” He heard Tharn whisper harshly. “Yes, to whatever you just said my answer is yes...” Type hadn’t realized he had turned back to French, but Tharn’s body seemed to catch up as he started going harder at it, bending Type’s body up. 

Tharn hiked Type’s legs and kept them over his own arms before going at it again. Type would’ve been embarrassed by the sounds he was letting out if he hadn’t been so occupied with pulling Tharn’s body closer to him. 

They were both saying something that neither would remember later, but there was saliva, sweat, caresses and moans being exchanged. The sound of flesh against flesh echoing around them. 

Type made use of his soccer muscles and met Tharn’s thrusts moving his hips up and he rejoiced in the fact the other man moaned and cursed at his sudden strategy. Type could feel him reaching even further, even if he couldn’t comprehend how that was possible, he didn’t care. He loved it. He wanted more. 

More of Tharn. 

More of Tharn thrusting inside of him. 

More of Tharn getting lost in him as much as he was on Tharn. 

“Where do you...want me?” Tharn’s thrusts were suddenly forceful and sharper, Type was so out of it at that moment he didn’t know what Tharn was trying to say. 

_So close, so close...Please, more..._

“Type...cumming...where-”

And the one cumming was Type. 

His orgasm hit him hard, he clenched all over as he felt the high filling his every vein. For a second, he was sure he forgot how to breathe and even his own name, it was that good. He grabbed onto Tharn and didn’t let go as the warm fluid stuck to both their bellies. 

When Type finally came down from it, he opened his eyes and found Tharn’s loving gaze staring back at him. 

“Um...sorry?” 

Tharn’s expression didn’t change. “For what?” 

“For cumming so suddenly, I-”

“I loved it, you were amazing. Though I couldn’t hold back either.” Tharn pushed his hips again and Type felt what he meant. “I guess this means we’re taking a shower.” 

“Yeah, but can we do it separately?” 

“Sure, whatever you need.” Type noticed the flash of hurt in his eyes, and he rolled his eyes. 

_Really? After making love like this you still have doubts?_

“I just don’t want to succumb to temptation and make you do me again while standing up. I still have plans for you, Kirigun. Are you up to it?” Type felt Tharn’s spent cock twitching inside of him so he was sure the man wasn’t against a second round. 

“Your wish is my command.”

* * *

  
  


When Type had mentioned he still had plans for him, Tharn had quickly showered and patiently waited on bed for the younger man. 

The way they had just made love had been...out of this world. That hadn’t simply been sex, they had both poured feelings while moving in sync and Tharn knew he would never regret it, no matter what. 

  
But what he was looking at right at that moment on top of him?... Even at 90 years old he wouldn’t forget. 

Type had come out of the bathroom, all flushed and warm from his shower and had quickly pulled Tharn to the center of the bed, put a pillow under his head and straddled him. 

A kissing attack had followed and Tharn had surrender immediately, no questions asked. Type’s lips… Odes should be written to such enticing weapons, he would have tried if he hadn’t been so adrift. 

The way Type had taken him and impaled himself...Tharn knew he had cum a little while he did that. 

And then the spectacle had begun, he had never seen something as breathtaking. 

Using only his thighs, Type rode him, his hands caressing his own neck and chest, giving Tharn one hell of a show. 

“Like what you see?” He had asked and how could Tharn not? 

All of Type was displayed for him to see. From his golden skin to the soft belly, from the black patch of hair above his hard cock, bouncing up and down as Type moved, to those beautiful legs that would made a straight man go gay in seconds. 

Pure and mouth watering male. 

Tharn was spellbound, even if he wanted to, he couldn’t move. 

He kissed the air and Type immediately went down to reward him with his tongue, his hands on Tharn’s wrists, keeping him prisoner while he grinded back and forth on his length. 

“You’re so sexy, so cute. Please, keep fucking me…” He was begging, he didn’t care, this was the hottest thing he’d witnessed in his life. And, of course, Type had to add to it and whisper into his ear. 

“ _C’est bon…_ ”

“Holy fucking hell…”

“ _C’est trop bon...de te sentir en moi…_ ”

“Yes, yes…!”

He could’ve been agreeing to throw himself off the balcony. He didn’t care. 

Type kept on moving and raised up once more, this time balancing back on Tharn’s legs, which presented such a sinful picture. He was sure he would reach Nirvana before he died for real if this kept on going. 

_What a way to go._

“Touch me…” He heard Type speak and Tharn immediately regained control of his limbs and went to jerk Type off. His other hand caressed his tight, the muscle under the skin was hard and vibrating from the tremendous effort of keeping him on the ride of his life. 

“Type...please.” 

What happened next wasn’t in order in Tharn’s head, but there were suddenly bites all over. Scratching and marking and moaning and promises and fuck if he felt like dying. 

Type’s orgasm was lesser this time, after all, he had come twice already, but even between his spasms, he clenched down on Tharn and rode the orgasm out of him, milking him for all he was worth, leaving him choking on air, trying to remember how to breath. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“What did you say in French?” Tharn asked him after they showered again and eaten some room service, they had been famished. 

“...Um” 

“Come on, tell me.” He grinned. Somehow he noticed Type was super bold when he wanted to, but he could also turn into a shy kitten the next second. Like now. 

“Kinda something like: It’s so good to feel you inside of me.” 

Tharn laughed “I loved how it felt inside of you too.” And there he went, blushing at his comment. Not half an hour before he had rode him so hard, he was sure he’d feel it the next day. He just didn’t get the duality of this guy, but he found it incredibly sexy. 

Caressing his neck, Tharn once again noticed they were both sporting quite the display of marks, hickeys and scratches, Type even had a nasty bite mark on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Tharn didn’t remember how those had come to be. 

“I’m sorry for this...If I’m honest, I’m not quite sure what was going on at the end.” 

“It's okay...I wanted something to let me know this hadn’t been a dream when I woke up.” 

And just like that, reality came crashing down on them. 

“Where are you going after this?” Tharn didn’t want to push himself onto Type. They were inside a bubble right now, and he didn’t want to burst it. 

“Abroad. There are some branches that I must go to even if I don’t want to.” 

“And this weekend is all you have?”

Type sighed sadly. “Yes...My flight is booked, my bags are packed. Mother is already there.” 

He would’ve loved to spend more time with Type, but he knew that was impossible right now. “If you ever come back to Bangkok, come find me.” 

“How?” 

“Well, I could give you my phone number.”

“I...I really don’t know if I could do that.” Type looked at him with sad eyes. “I really like you, but I know I won’t be able to be ‘free’ for quite some time. This is why Techno and Mother suggested this time for me. To text you sporadically? I would just hurt you. I don’t even know if our schedules would align.” Tharn knew he was right. His work was something that didn’t leave him too much time for social life.

“Or you can go to Princes Palace again. I still have 5 more years left on my contract there.” 

“That much?” Type asked, surprised. 

“Yeah, I signed up for a 10 year contract. Don’t look at me like that, I knew what I was doing and it gave me the money I needed for Thanya.” Tharn ruffled his hair, trying to lighten the mood, but Type still looked at him with a mix of awe and sadness that made Tharn hug him. 

“Would you sing for me?” Type asked after a while. 

“Do you want to go back to the music store when we wake up?” 

“No, I mean right now, would you sing for me?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

_I almost missed out on the best thing in life_

_If during the days I was falling I didn’t have your heart_

_My dreams would be over, the many good things would be impossible to find_

_That one important spirit, I can’t forget_

_Thank you for loving me_

_Thank you for every time that you ever hugged me_

_On the days that the problems were swooping in on me_

_How can I repay the love I’ve gotten from you?_

_I know it’s not enough, but I want to do the best for you_

Tharn felt Type relaxing next to him while he sang, so much that by the time he finished, he had to wake him up. 

“Type, let’s lie down, okay?” 

“Mmmm...Sorry, I fell asleep.” 

“Don’t be sorry. I’m tired too. Let’s just rest and decide what to do when we wake up, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Type kissed him again. With ease, like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. “Be my pillow?” He whispered.

“Anything you want.” Tharn whispered back. 

Covering themselves with the blanket, they found a comfortable position with Tharn spooning Type and, soon, they drifted off to sleep. 

Tomorrow would be another day and they still had time.


	6. Missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharn and Type last day together. What will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy and so sad at the same time. 
> 
> This story was supposed to have 3 parts and it ended up having 6! I'm so happy because I really, personally, like this story of mine so much. I just wanted to put a bit of a twist to a TT story in an AU and I hope I did a good job at it. 
> 
> This may have a continuation in the future, though I'm still thinking about it. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who had left me a comment, kudos and in general read this story! You guys are awesome.

* * *

Tharn had woken up feeling still tired. He stretched his body and felt his bones cracking, the pain in his muscles making him smile. Looking to the other side of the bed, he was surprised to find it empty. 

Touching the sheets let him know Type had been there not so long ago, so he went to sit up but then the bathroom door opened and out came the younger man, sharply dressed in a new suit. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” 

“No, I simply did. I’m usually awake at this time.” It was 2:36am and Type went to put on his watch. “Should I get dressed as well?” 

“No. I was called a few moments ago. Apparently, there’s an emergency meeting with someone from the US at 4:00pm their time, so I need to run.” Type leaned on the bed and pecked Tharn on the lips, same as he had done before they went to sleep. Just like that, just so, a natural thing that usually happened after sharing a long time together, Type had done it after less than a day together. “Go back to sleep, I should be back for breakfast. If I’m not, ask my driver to bring you to me and we’ll eat together. Okay?”

“Okay…” Tharn yawned and settled himself back on the bed, if he was going to be given the opportunity to sleep, he wasn’t going to waste it. “I’ll see you later then. Good luck in your meeting.” 

“Thank you.” 

Type smiled once more before disappearing through the door. 

* * *

Tharn woke up, this time because his body couldn’t possibly keep sleeping even if his internal clock was messed up at the moment. The room was still dark thanks to the thick curtains, but turning his head, he read 7:18am on the clock. Type wasn’t in the room so his meeting must have been a difficult one. Tharn decided it was best to take a shower first. 

When he was properly clean and changed -he had yesterday’s underwear but nothing he could do there- he started going to the restaurant. However, he changed his direction when he realized he didn’t have Type’s number. Maybe he had left a message for him there? 

Just as he entered the big hall of the reception floor, he heard a voice calling him. 

“Mr. Kirigun?” Tharn turned around and saw Type’s driver standing up from a chair. 

“Yes, hello. I’m sorry I don’t remember your name.” 

“That’s okay, sir. Did you already have breakfast? I can wait until you do.” 

“No, I’ll eat with Type. He told me you would take me to him?” 

“Yes, sir. Please, follow me.” 

Tharn did as told and soon he was inside another luxurious car. He was curious as to where Type might be right then. Taking out his phone, he decided to check his messages. 

_ Lhong _

_ [00:12]  _

_ Hey, where are you? Are you really not coming back?  _

_ [01:23] _

_ Oh, dude, you’re totally missing out! There’s an old widow here who doesn’t mind spending all of her money. If you don’t come, I’ll take her for myself! _

_ [04:18] _

_ Heading home, let me know how it went on your side. _

Tharn laughed and shot him a quick text to tell him he was okay and that they could talk later. 

Looking through the window, Tharn realized something was wrong. He knew these streets. 

“Excuse me, but where are we going? Weren’t you taking me to Type?” 

“...I’m sorry, sir. I have direct orders to bring you back home.” 

“What?! Orders from who?”

“From master Type.” 

Tharn felt his stomach doing a funny flip inside his body. What was going on? Type had said they would meet in the morning, that they would have breakfast together. Hell, their 24 hours together weren’t up!

“Call him. Let me talk to him.” He asked the driver.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. I was instructed to get you to your home safely, sir.”

“I know, but I want to talk to Type!” 

“I can’t do that, I’m very sorry. Master Type did tell me to relay a message.” 

“Yeah? And?”

“The message is ‘Thank you.’” 

And that was it. 

Tharn got it, Type had just ended their time together with a ride home and a ‘Thank you.’ 

He scoffed but sat back with an apology to the driver, it wasn’t his fault after all. 

“You can leave me here, I’m close enough.” 

“I’m sorry, sir. I have strict instructions to-”

“I haven’t eaten and I’m hungry, I want to buy something to eat.” 

“Let me know where, I’ll wait for you and drive you home.” 

Tharn hesitated at first, but thought there was no harm in it. “Sure, why not?” 

* * *

Lying down on his bed, Tharn had refused to cry. Type had been a client, that was it. A 24 hour contract that finished early because the client decided to do so, and he was well within his rights. Type hadn’t done anything Tharn didn’t agree to, they’ve had a great time together and Tharn now had six months less of his contract at the club. So, in conclusion, all was good. 

Tharn couldn’t shake the small prick of betrayal in his skin, though. He had thought they would have more time, to talk, to laugh, maybe to visit that music shop again, to properly say good-bye. But that was just an illusion. What had he expected? Type had even refused to exchange numbers the previous night, it was obvious he had gotten what he wanted and Tharn had spent an amazing time with him. 

Tharn hadn’t realized he had spent more than five hours just lying in his bed trying to reach his former conclusion, he had even skipped lunch which wasn’t good, so it was time to snap out of it. Standing in front of his mirror, he slapped his cheeks hard. 

“Okay, stop. You met a great guy, you liked him and you had amazing sex. What else do you want? This is okay, there was no future there. He was a client, you are a host. Contract is over so let’s get ready for work.” 

Tharn put on her business smile and started to pick up his clothes. 

* * *

“You’re alive! Yesterday, I worried for a second when you didn’t immediately answer.” 

“It was all good, Lhong, thanks. How did it go with the widow?” 

“Awesome, dude! I got a hell of a tip! And without Number One here, Number Two gets all the love.” Lhong joked and Tharn laughed as well “What about you? You had your own fun yesterday, right? Were you paraded to all of her friends as the perfect sugar baby?” 

Tharn faltered for a second before he smiled again. “You know it.” 

“Oh, come on, man! Details! You’re sporting one hell of a hickey over there.” 

He sighed knowing Lhong wasn’t going to let it go unless he got some juicy information. It wasn’t that Tharn couldn’t cover the mark with makeup but really, no one would notice inside the main room with the dim and purple lights. That was his reason if anyone asked. “Nothing major, you know? We played a little, I was taken to dinner, to get some clothes; I was the perfect sugar baby as you so eloquently put it.” 

“New clothes! Damn...Brand?” 

“Rajawongse Clothier”

“You lucky bastard. Just resell the suit and you’ll be able to pay rent for a year.” 

“Maybe I will…” No need for Lhong to know that he had been gifted with three suits Tharn would probably never pick up. Not that he cared about the clothes. He wouldn’t mind never wearing them again if he could- 

_ Stop it, Tharn.  _

They kept on discussing some brand stuff while they walked towards the main room for the start of their shifts. When the boss came down, all the hosts gathered and listened attentively to how the night would go. After three names for private rooms and three reserved others for some regulars, the boss finished with Tharn’s own. 

It was just as the previous night and Tharn cursed inside for the hopeful jolt he had felt. 

“Dude, are you reserved again? Same lady? If so, please take me along!” Lhong elbowed him playfully before Tharn went to follow the boss. 

What Lhong didn’t know was that Tharn was suddenly nervous as hell. Was it Type? It couldn’t be, right? He was supposed to be off tonight to whatever other country he needed to be in, maybe even the US, seeing as how he had to leave for a meeting in the middle of the night. Although, Tharn had convinced himself that that ‘meeting’ had been just an excuse to leave him without any major drama. 

“Kirigun! Are you waiting for an invitation?” 

“No, boss. I’ll be right there.” Tharn quickened his pace and walked to the VIP room when he heard the boss’ voice again. 

“Not there, over here.” 

The office. 

There were only two occasions in which a host would go inside: To sign his contract and to collect it once his time was done. To be called in between that period of time only meant trouble and Tharn was sure he had done nothing wrong. Still, he was nervous. 

He closed the door and stood in front of the desk. The boss sat behind it and looked at Tharn as if he was seeing him for the first time. Tharn noticed his eyes briefly stopped at the mark on his neck -this was natural light after all- before he sighed. 

“Take a seat.” 

“Thank you. Is there something wrong?”

“I don’t know. Is there?” He asked Tharn and the latter must have sported a very confused expression as the older man chuckled while shaking his head. “You’re alright, Kirigun. You’ve never brought trouble to my establishment, only big bucks. Which is why I really didn’t want this to happen. But for every rule, there’s an exception.” 

Tharn, once more, was confused as he saw the boss sliding a folder towards him and opening it up. Inside, Tharn recognized his own face, way younger and his personal data information, followed by his contract which now sported a big, red stamp that read ‘CANCELLED’. 

His eyes bulged out of his skull and he quickly looked at the other man. “No, not a joke.” The boss said.

“I- But- Wait a minute, how did this happen?”

“That mark on your neck isn’t proof enough?” 

Tharn’s hand went to cover it only to realize it was stupid to do so at that point. “Okay, yes, I slept with the client  _ outside _ the club. Last time I checked, that is not against the rules!” 

His contract was supposed to bear the stamp ‘COMPLETED’ once he finished his years in the club, not ‘CANCELLED’. Cancelled meant you were being fired!

“As If I cared about you sleeping around. We have health checks for a reason, Kirigun. After the contract, you’ll find the slip that proves your debt has been paid in full and that you are no longer tied to this business. It’s all legal, get a lawyer to check it out.”

Quickly turning the pages, Tharn verified it was all true. 

There was only one possible explanation, but it couldn’t be! Tharn tried to breathe because he suddenly felt light in the head. 

_ Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth. _

“Who?”

“I believe you know.”

“Boss, please.” Tharn was pleading with tears in his eyes because if what he was thinking was true, then that meant-

“The pretty boy from yesterday called me today. Damn early if I may say so, must have been six-ish or something. He demanded I come here because he wanted to make some business. I had no idea what he meant but he said he was going to pay for my time and I was curious, so I came.” He stood up and went to sit on the chair next to Tharn’s. “He immediately asked me how much was your debt and I told him I couldn’t disclose that information without the main party -you- present. So, he started throwing random numbers and then asked if it was enough. He quickly caught up on his third try, even exceeded the amount. He told me that was okay. The ‘CANCELLED’ stamp is for when you’re fired or...for when someone pays the debt in full before the time’s up.”

“But...why? He left without saying anything, he…” Tharn didn’t know what to say. 

“You know I don’t like to meddle in other people's business...However, I did ask him the same.”

“What did he say? Did he tell you to tell me anything?” 

“He just told me you had given him more that he paid for, something about courage too? I can’t remember verbatim, but he looked...happy. And he too had some marks on his neck even when his shirt was fully buttoned up.” He winked at the younger man. 

He liked Tharn. The kid had been very young when he first started, but had quickly climbed on the ladder and positioned himself at the top without anyone’s help. 

When he first told him he was going to leave because ‘someone’ would pay for his debt, the boss had known who he was talking about. He wasn’t an idiot, it wouldn’t be the first time a host had been played that way so he didn’t write anything up and soon, he realized Tharn had been toyed with. He felt for the guy but it was a lesson every host had to learn. 

And now, not 24 hours after a reservation, someone had come and done everything the last guy had promised to do for Tharn. Looked like, even after all these years, he could still be surprised. 

“I don’t know what you did, Kiri- Tharn, but you certainly caused an impression. You’re free now.” Tharn felt the boss clapping his back before he stood up. “Sign the last page of the contract, I already did. It will finalize the transaction. Then take a few, calm down and come to the main floor. We’ll celebrate for you.” 

Tharn heard the door closing and then checked the amount again. He had more than 12 million baht left on his debt and it had been all paid, down to the last cent. There was even a deposit of the excedent into his own bank account. 

He cried. He allowed himself to cry at that moment because, while he had been trying to convince himself that Type had been nothing more but a client, Type had been here, in this same office, paying off his entire debt, giving him back five years of his life, setting Tharn free. 

_ Why didn’t you want to see me, Type?  _

He just couldn’t understand, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t. He let out a breath, cleaned his face, checked himself in the mirror and then, once more, realized he was free. He could do whatever he wanted from this moment on and he had no idea on where to start. So he decided, there had to be a way to reach Type. He only knew his full name, he remembered how it sounded, that should be enough to look him up online. 

Tharn took the folder with him and went down the stairs, as soon as he reached the main floor, there were loud sounds from birthday crackers and a huge ‘Congratulations!’ yelled at him. 

“Ladies and friends! Join me in celebrating the departure of our number one host, Mew! We will miss you, buddy!” One of the younger hosts was on the mic and everyone around him went to hug him and mess with his hair. 

Why hadn’t he said anything? Where was he going now? Who was going to take care of his patrons? 

Everyone wanted to speak to him, be his friend in his last moments in the club. The boss ordered a champagne tower in his honor which Tharn was very surprised to see him do, those were pretty expensive, but the man just waved him off with his hand and once more clapped his back. 

Everyone wanted to talk to him, women wanted to spend his ‘last night’ in a memorable way and Tharn kindly refused, he had put the folder with precious documents close to his chest, he had no intention of losing them. 

After what felt like hours but was probably close to one, Tharn was able to disentangle himself from the crowd and go to the changing room. It was empty at this point in the night so he had some blissful seconds of peace before going for his backpack. Sitting in front of his makeup station Tharn saw himself in the mirror and smiled. 

“I’d be smiling too if I had managed to break free from my contract after giving someone good sex. Was it even good?”

Tharn turned to look at the owner of the voice leaning against the door “Lhong…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He scoffed “The great Mew, because I don’t even know your real name, always better than us, not sleeping around because that’s not in his ‘code’, and now here you are, free of debt and contract.” 

“It isn’t like that.”

“Then how is it? How did this happen? Couldn’t you have, at least, pulled me along for the ride?” 

“No, I couldn’t. And you know why? Because I had no idea about this! Lhong, the person I was with yesterday was...I truly like them, okay? In just the span of a couple of hours I came to care for them and now they’re gone! I don’t know why but he decided to do this behind my back and now I-”

“Wait, wait, wait,  _ wait _ ! Did you just say ‘he’? You...are you gay?”

In the middle of his speech, Tharn had let the gender of his patron slip and he cursed himself for it. Discretion had been the first thing Type had asked of him!

“I meant ‘she’, I’m not even sure of what I’m saying right now, that’s how surprised I am.”

“I don’t believe you. You are gay and you didn’t think to tell me? After all this time?” 

He had known Lhong for just a couple of years, mind you, so no, Tharn hadn’t told him, not anyone else in the club. To find out the boss knew about his sexual orientation had been a surprise. 

“What I like is not anybody’s business, Lhong.”

“But I like you!” And that was the second shock of the night. “I’ve always...Mew, I like you. I really do, but I never made a move because I thought you were straight.” Lhong had tears in his eyes and had come close to grab Tharn’s arm. “But now...Now that I know you’re also like me, we can be together, right?” 

“Lhong…”

“I know you like me too! I’m the one you’re the closest with and you always buy me food even though you didn’t have a lot of money.”

“That was kindness, Lhong. I never saw you like something else, I’m so-”

“Don’t say you’re sorry! Just, please...” Lhong was full on crying right now. “You can get me out of here too, right? You don’t mind that I would keep on working here while we’re together, right?”

“Lhong,” Tharn pulled his hand away from his arm, “I’m sorry but I’ve never thought about you that way. Yes, I’m gay, but that doesn’t mean I feel something for you other than caring for a colleague.” 

“A...colleague?” 

“Yes, Lhong. Can you say we were really friends if we only saw each other between these walls? We don’t even know each other's names! And, let’s be honest here, you only ever wanted to be next to me because of the patrons I attracted.” 

“N-No! That may have been it at first but when I discovered I liked you I just stayed close to you because of that!”

“Then, let me give you my answer again. Lhong, I’m sorry, I don’t see you that way.” 

Lhong looked ready to crumble down on the floor. “Perhaps in time, if we start getting to know each other…”

“I’m not planning on coming back here. This club fed me and clothed me for years, but it’s something that I want to stay in my past. Please, Lhong, understand that.” 

“You’re a bastard! You’ll regret this someday.” And after that, Lhong ran away to the bathroom’s area and Tharn was left alone in the dressing room, a massive headache starting to set in the base of his skull. 

* * *

After saying a proper goodbye to the boss, Tharn finally left Princes Palace for the last time in his life. He was being honest when he said he never wanted to step foot on it again. He hadn’t hated it and he didn’t regret his decision at all, but now this was part of his past, he needed to move forward and look to the future. 

Just as he stepped out of the employee’s entrance, he saw a man leaning against a car. He had a small smile on his face and was looking directly into Tharn’s eyes, waving his hand. He didn’t remember ever seeing this guy so he simply made a  _ wai _ and started to move onto the street. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Wait a second, here I am trying to get your attention and you blow me off? Wait, bad choice of words…” 

“Do I know you?” 

“No, but I was instructed to meet you here. I’m Techno.” The guy also made a  _ wai  _ and a lightbulb went off in Tharn’s head. 

“Is Type okay?” He quickly asked. 

“Yeah, man. Don’t worry. I, uh...Do you want to talk in the car, maybe?” Tharn nodded and they both went towards it. 

Once inside, the car started to move. 

“We’ll give you a ride home, or anywhere you were going to right now. That okay?” 

“Sure, home is fine.” 

After giving the driver the instructions, Techno sighed. “So, Type told me a bit about what happened between you two. I just want to say first that he is really sorry he couldn’t see you before leaving.” 

“Where is he?” 

“On his way to the US” answered Techno checking his clock. “Probably not even halfway there yet. Bastards moved up the meeting even though we told them it wasn’t that important. I swear Americans can be a pain in the ass sometimes.” 

“I’m a half.” Tharn said, not really offended. 

“Oh! Um...sorry? I didn’t mean all Americans!” 

“It’s okay.” He chuckled. That this guy was Type’s best friends made no sense, but Tharn could also see why his personality balanced Type’s. “So, Type is traveling right now?”

“Yeah. We had a meeting at an ungodly hour and he was really sulking and grumbling through it, more so when he found out he had no more free time and had to get everything ready to leave. He...wanted to see you before he left, but it really was impossible.”

“He found time to come here though.” 

“Trust me, that is one of the reasons why we had to run to get everything down before he left, almost missed his flight. Damn him for making me stress out.” 

“Why would he do that?” It was at this question that Techno looked at Tharn, really looked at him, like studying his face or something. 

“Here.” He gave Tharn an envelope. “You really caused an impression on him and I’m thinking it wasn’t just the awesome sex.” And of course, Tharn blushed a bit at the comment. “And he didn’t tell me that, but really, there were pretty distinctive marks all over him.”

“And how did you see them?” Tharn wasn’t sure what face he had pulled off, but for some reason, Techno looked kinda scared.

“He had to change in the car so when he turned around I saw his back, and the marks on his neck were noticeable even with the shirt all buttoned up. I’m not into Type, I swear, he’s just my best friend.” 

Tharn smiled, he wanted to read the letter, but he didn’t know if he should in front of Techno, just in case he felt the need to cry again. 

“I’m really sorry this whole thing happened.” Techno continued. “This was supposed to be a fun time for Type, he told me of his plans the day before yesterday and I encouraged him to do it because, hey, what’s the worst that could happen?” He turned to Tharn once more “And you came along.”

“I’m the worst that could’ve happened?” 

“In a sense. You were supposed to be a guy that showed Type a fun time. Instead, you made him feel cared for, and to leave like this, it pained him. Really, I can tell you as his best friend, he was very sad.”

“There was really no way we could’ve seen each other before he left?” 

“None…” Tharn nodded in understanding. 

“He told me a bit about you. That you know each other since middle school?”

“Yes, since then.” 

They kept a harmless chat until they reached Tharn’s apartment complex, Techno got out of the car with him. 

“This is as far as I go. I also have a plane to catch in a few hours and I still need a few signatures.” 

“At this hour?” Tharn checked on his watch it was almost 10:00 p.m. 

“Yeah, business waits for no one, I already have the interested parties waiting for me. It was nice meeting you, Tharn.” 

“Likewise, Techno.” They both did a  _ wai _ and Tharn saw the car disappearing before getting into his building. 

Quickly putting down his backpack as soon as he closed the door, Tharn sat on the bed and opened the envelope. There was a handwritten letter inside. 

> _ Tharn,  _
> 
> _ There is nothing I could say to apologize for bailing out on you in this way. I had no idea of how difficult the meeting would be. For starters, it was supposed to be held face to face on Monday, not Saturday...but, be that as it may, it doesn’t matter.  _
> 
> _ I’m sorry. I should’ve gone to see you even if it was for two minutes, but I couldn't. Not only because of work but… _

Here the letter seemed to had been put on pause because the phrase continued but with a different kind of ink. 

> _...because I don’t know what it would’ve meant to say goodbye to you.  _
> 
> _ It’s weird, isn’t it? We’ve met each other for merely hours, but I feel this connection to you that I’ve never felt before with anyone else. I could say it’s a bit like when I met Techno; somehow, I knew we would get along even if we were so different. Still, meeting you has been something completely unprecedented...I’m being silly, I know.  _
> 
> _ I hope you do not take my paying your debt as some kind of pity move on my side. It’s not, at all. I, better than anyone else, know what it’s like to feel trapped for something that’s not your fault. And I know you went into this contract with your eyes wide open, for your little sister, for your family, so don’t you feel like you deserve to rest?  _
> 
> _ The money was of no consequence to me so please, do not worry about it. I know there was a surplus and I asked your boss (or ex-boss now) to deposit it into your account plus a tip that I wish you to have for the reservation I did on you.  _
> 
> _ Just as you said yesterday, I didn’t kiss you because you were a host, and right now, I’m not doing this because I feel you’re ‘just a host’ but because you gave me something that I didn’t think was so easy to find: Courage.  _
> 
> _ You really have no idea on how scared shitless I was to start on this journey. It would be a lie to say I’m not scared anymore, but everytime I look at the bracelet you gave me, I can feel it, the sentiment in which it is imbued. Seems like you and Thanya have a future at this because, trust me, it works.  _
> 
> _ So, if you want to find a sense to it, let’s say I’m exchanging your gift for another: Freedom.  _
> 
> _ Although, there are a few things I’d like to ask of you to do with your newly found status:  _
> 
>   * _Finish your master’s degree._
> 

>   * Go back home to your parents and your siblings, at least to visit. 
> 

>   * Visit that music shop we went to again. 
> 

>   * Pick up those suits! Knowing you, you were thinking of not doing it.
> 

>   * Live a happy life. 
> 

> 
> _ Fuck, don’t I sound cliched? Perhaps it’s because I’m writing it down instead of saying it to your face, which would be impossible.  _

Tharn chuckled amidst the tears that had started to fall. How weird was it? Because he also felt a connection to Type that he’d never experienced before. Moreover, he knew that if Type were to say any of this in front of him, he would have had a beautiful blush on his face, ears and neck...even lower. 

> _ So I’ll take advantage of me not being there next to you to say thank you.  _
> 
> _ Thank you so much, Tharn. For being a friend for those scarce hours we got to be together, for caring about me and listening when I thought no one was. For giving me courage and opening up to me. For the awesome sex! (Really, I think Techno almost had a conniption when he saw my back a while ago) But really, jokes aside...sleeping between your arms made me feel the most secure I’ve felt in years, and for that, I wish we could’ve had more time.  _
> 
> _ I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again, it seems pretty improbable so… _

And at this point of the letter, Tharn’s heart was ready to burst out of his chest. The ink had changed again, which he assumed was because Type had stopped writing to collect his thoughts or take care of his business. Still, he took a deep breath and turned his eyes back at the page. 

> _...if we ever find each other again, can we start over? Let us grab some coffee, stroll down a park or one of those things normal people do. Hell, let’s go to that gay club again and dance, even if I’m crap at it. _
> 
> _ This was not what I was trying to say but I think, even on paper, it would be too hard to do...I’ll wait for the next time we meet, be it in this life or the next.  _
> 
> _ Please, take care of yourself, don’t forget me and be happy.  _
> 
> _ I will never forget you, _
> 
> _ Type.  _
> 
> _ P.S.: I spoke with the restaurant we went to yesterday. If you ever wish to take Thanya (and your family) there, just give them your name, they will let you eat for free next time you go. Just one time, though. I expect that an Engineer with a Master’s degree will be able to go to places like that with his own money soon. Don’t you?  _

“Yeah, I do…” Tharn put the letter aside and let himself curl into a ball as he cried his heart out. 

It was ridiculous, to cry like this, to feel this pain for a person he had just met...but he did. Tharn was hurting, his heart was breaking and his tears were not stopping. He was so glad he had waited to read that letter until he was alone. 

“Type...Type…” He kept on repeating the younger man’s name until the crying let his throat raw and he was forced to drag himself to his kitchen for a glass of water. 

His head was killing him, his tongue felt like sandpaper and his heart was tired. 

He read the letter a couple more times and then put it back on the envelope, carefully tucked it away in one of his favorite Arthur Conan Doyle books and then laid down on the bed. 

Tharn grabbed his phone, unlocked it and accessed his gallery. There, he opened the last picture he had taken. It was Type while he was asleep on his side, resting his head on Tharn’s arm. 

He had woken up barely twenty minutes after they had decided to sleep, his inner clock probably telling him he should be working and not sleeping, so he took advantage of it to snap a quick picture of the young man next to him. He had thought the flash might wake him up but it didn’t, thank God, and now this was all the proof he had of his face. 

His finger traced the contours of Type’s face on the screen, remembering the feeling of the soft skin he had touched the night before. 

“We’ll see each other again...right?”

THE END


End file.
